The Snow King
by Emriel
Summary: War ravaged Japan. In an effort to survive, Nana took Tsuna and sought refuge in the enemy country, signing away their freedom for the promise of safety. Then, the life long secret of Nana is revealed, and powers, stronger than she could imagine, tries to take her only son away, into an age old battle for the inheritance. Then, the outbreak occurs. AU, post apocalyptic, mild G27
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This came to me as a dream and I should have started writing this hours ago, but I was still too sleepy to type everything, so I hope I can still capture it. It's got a really weird plot, and I hope you guys like it because it's the first time in many years that I'm writing a non-yaoi centered fic. The main pairing is still G27, but that could change over time. Sorry for the countless spelling errors, grammar errors. Too tired to try and proofread and still looking for one who can beta for me. The story will go darker as the chapters go on as always, but not as dark as the other stories I have.

* * *

**The Snow King**

* * *

For a time, Tsunayoshi Sawada lived with his mother peacefully in the bustling city of Nanimori, until war began and they had to leave. A new super power emerged a vied to unify several countries under one flag. They were aptly named, the Grand Union. Negotiations between Japan and the Grand Union failed, and GU issued a warning that they would nuke the country.

The media advised everyone to evacuate. The people began to panic, but the Japanese managed to safely evacuate their citizens while the remaining soldiers stayed to fight for the homeland.

The Grand Union was originally a movement that originated from Great Britain. North Korea, this Hispanic Countries, Russia, and Germany soon joined the union.

It took lots of underhanded deals but overnight, they became British citizens, and from there on, it just got worse. An outbreak began. It killed several livestock and there was scarcity of food. Also, the usage of nukes all around the world affected the state of living. It created several _dead zones_, where life was not supposed to thrive. For fear of mutation, the citizens were advised not to raise children during the war, for it might have unforeseen side-effects. Some died due to poisoning.

It was not only food, but water as well. Water, and oil became a primary conflict within different parts of the globe. To the remaining countries, a civil war occurred. Governments began to fall one by one.

Birth rate considerably dropped, and most of the children born during the first year of the GU's conquest had health defects.

The numbers dropped and the war killed roughly 879 million people. Over time, the side-effect of advanced warfare disseminated lives all around the globe. Casualties were over 5 billion. As more and more countries joined the GU to save themselves from perishing like those that resisted, economy destabilized.

To solve the problem, GU forged an electronic currency in the form of diamond chips implanted in the brain. The electronic currency ensured money was safe and that thievery would be frowned upon. GU had the most secure cybernetic industry that completely revolutionized the way of living… so much that those who were lucky enough to be welcomed into GU found themselves lost in another world, marveling at the technology, and efficiency of the community.

There was fear. There was terror. The war continued and the media reported the growing number of casualties day by day but the citizens within GU were secure in the knowledge that GU will prevail. They did. The one-sided fight that went on over the world continued.

The GU took over every single source of income within its territory. Whether it was service, production, source… they completely monopolized it until they had the entire assembly line answering to them.

Tsuna thought that it was all too fast when all of a sudden, it was revealed to them that the DC was a stairway project for human consciousness evolution. The DC implanted within their brains slowly activated its primary feature. It was the cloud system. Verde, the head researcher, demolished the current _online_ community. Internet died within GU, and instead everyone was suddenly connected through the World Brain System. By synchronizing with the human's brain waves, CGI phantom images became the replacement for liquid display.

The World Brain, inspired by the internet Cloud, became the GU's unified Cloud where everything that could be done with the obsolete computers, were adapted and improved.

To make sure security was not compromised, the GU enforced strict punishments to _hackers _and those who attempted to compromise the system. The law enforcers either recruited or killed them on site.

GU systematically had the citizens put to their suited posts through brain scan aptitude tests. The GU imposed even stricter rules of conduct unto their society where everyone was given equal food, water, and shelter, yet only those who performed above their peers rose to rank and was given a position of higher standing, altogether treated differently than the rest.

The GU put a front that eliminated aristocracy. They put above only the willing, the trusted, and apt for the rank. Inventors suddenly found the funding that they needed for their research. Reminiscent of the industrial age, GU experienced a boom in technology. One of their notable achievements was the creation of a compound that shielded human beings from both the UV, and other radiation types.

It took three long years but humanity once again began to prosper.

Everything, from health, to emotion, to work, to knowledge, to socializing, the GU controlled them all. It was the perfect society. Too perfect in fact…

The rest of the world however did not fair as well. Economy was at an all time low, and instead of using money which had no value for trade, people began to barter for goods. Jewelry became the primary source of legitimate "compensation" and yet even that  
became useless as more and more people preferred to trade necessities like food, water, and clothing.

Crime escalated outside GU's borders and yet GU could care less.

And then, GU stopped its conquest. Among those that remained in power were China, America, Canada, UAE, and the remaining Arab countries, forming an alliance that sought to provide sanctuary to those who GU rejected. Most of the GU citizens called them the Alliance and Tsuna agreed that the name would stick unless they chose to name themselves.

They did not actively oppose GU. During the peace treaty of September 15, 2022, the Alliance vowed that they would seek to preserve the old ways and would not interfere with the dealings of GU and their citizens. They also agreed to open the ports for trade. The GU promised to cease-fire and allow the Alliance provided that, no illegal immigrants coming from their countries would step within their borders, and that trade would be open. Further stipulations of trade were negotiated but it was obvious to Tsuna that GU's _upper hand_ forced the Alliance to give up more than gain something.

It gained them their lives at the very least, and the world rejoiced that day. The war ended.

The Alliance busied itself by trying to clean up what was left of the world, while GU focused in fortifying their defenses and ensuring that their society progressed properly.

Which brings Tsunayoshi to the now. He made a small flick of his wrist and closed his history book.

In GU, the weak perished and the strong prevailed. The school he got in was a hell house. It was true that GU system did not condone crime, and that included murder, rape, etc. That however did not include harassment or bullying in his case. GU expected and instilled within them that respect must only be given to the strong. To Tsuna who was not any good in the brawns department, certainly not blessed enough to be considered an intellectual genius… more like, well, "useless", belonged to the lowest of the low.

For some reason, he remained within his hell school, despite the bullying and assaults he endured. Tsuna sighed. When he was seven, things were a lot easier in Nanimori, now that he was twelve, he still can't get used to life.

He wanted to fight back, and he did, but it only made them angrier, and more violent, so he finally stopped.

After stretching on his bed, he went downstairs and opened the fridge with a small command, and began to mechanically eat his salad. He really hated the greens but that was all Nana left for him.

Nana worked a lot. She seemed to be saving up for something that Tsuna didn't understand. He knew that she had large enough savings to move but they never did. They both stayed in the old apartment that had the barest of necessities.

* * *

"Okaa-san!"

"Tsunayoshi, no Japanese while we are in this soil. It's frowned upon."

Tsuna frowned, "Doushite? I believe there's nothing wrong in using it," Tsuna wiped his lips and hurriedly gulped some water, "especially when it's done in private. They told me that in school, so I suppose we're allowed to aren't we, so can we? Can we?"

He put the dishes to the sink, and washed the mayonnaise off his hands.

"And slip up in public? Tsuna…"

"Oh, and then you must call me my other name then, I do have that name, mother. It's Nathan." Tsuna put both of his hands to his hips and pompously let out a breath of disapproval.

Then Nana ended up laughing and hugging him really really tight, "-kaa-san… must breathe."

"Oh Tsu-kun you crack me up. You know as far as I do that no one really calls you Nathan. You never got it right before and…" Nana pulled them both down to the couch and she squeezed Tsuna's cheeks together until Tsuna's mouth resembled a fish mouth.

"Sometimes… people just try so hard, and I… you know that I only try to do this for our sake, Tsu-kun. I'm sorry if I've upset you this time… Mou, it is hard, forcing myself to speak this engrish, but we learned, we adapted. I'm just scared… you know… and I know you have questions for me...but I just don't want them to take you away… Tsu-kun."

Nana trembled and started crying. She stopped eventually, and began working on the couch, ignoring Tsuna until she fell asleep. It was very awkward on his part. A part of Tsuna was annoyed, not knowing what her mother meant about what she last said, and then, a larger part of Tsuna was concerned, wanting to make her mother feel better but upset that he didn't know how to.

He found her blanket upstairs and he took it to her, draping it over her form.

Then, he put a futon down beside her, trying to watch her sleep, scared at the prospect of her suddenly leaving him. He wanted answers… but he didn't know when he was going to get them. In the mean time, he reviewed the lessons using a command, and tried to answer the rest of his assignment that he'd forgone that afternoon because… well, he was busy tending to his new bruises.

* * *

The GU 212th district school was a rundown building, but the GU officers who taught within the school provided excellence that could not be denied.

Each lesson was brief and concise. They had a fast paced education. For Tsuna, it meant having to double or triple his study time. Even then, he could barely catch up. At first, it was because he did not understand the language, and the gap of learning that resulted from that was enormous.

GU favored English as their main mode of communication, although Arabic, Korean, Italian and German were taught in their language classes.

As much as GU frowns upon racism "on the outside", in the inside, it was still a different matter. His "Tsuna– I mean… Nathan Beckford" introduction with thick Japanese accent, forever made him an outcast. Outcasts were traitors to their homeland, and they were shunned within the GU community. So, for five long years, he was stuck as _Tsuna_. It was only made bearable because of his slightly Hispanic look that made others ask if he was half instead of pure Japanese.

He was sure that his father was Japanese though, but he was lost in the war and Nana never spoke of him.

There were a lot of things Tsunayoshi didn't know about his own family, and there were a lot of things he'd like to know, so… if Nana would not like to tell her, then, Tsuna would find out for himself.

It's been a long plan of his.

After some haggling, he managed to have one of his classmates go with him to district 68, one of the more populated and prosperous districts of GU. This ranked fifth in the information sector, and it took him four hours to travel by train, but it was well worth it. Tsunayoshi took all of his savings and found an inspector that was willing to uncover his mother's secrets for a meager pay.

His classmate told him to take care before leaving him in front of a large black building. Upon entering it, he was told to wait on one of the comfy looking couches.

For thirty minutes, he waited. He was beginning to wonder if he'd wasted all his money just to be told that he'd had to come back tomorrow.

He sat in the lounge observing frock covered people go about their businesses and busied himself by taking one of the magazines.

"You shouldn't touch that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"You don't know how many people actually touched that magazine and where their hands were before that. Tell you a valuable lesson kid, don't touch anything that's loaned for _public_ use." The man beside him shuddered.

Tsuna tilted his head. "Ah… alright. I'll keep that in mind, Mr…"

"Do that, kid."

Then, the man suddenly turned red, and he followed his line of sight. Tsunayoshi found himself staring too at the woman who was directly in front of them. The size of those boobs, man.

The nice man was slapped on the face by the beautiful woman. "Doctor Shamal. Leave the premises immediately. You are unwelcome here. Ms. Bianchi would have your hide if you make her wait for so long."

Then she smiled, all eyes on her.

"Nathan Beckford? Is there a Nathan Beckford here? Sir Alaude would like to see you. If you would please come with me and not waste any more time…"

Tsuna sat up, ramrod straight and tried to look anywhere else besides those gorgeous lumps that swayed here and there as she moved closer to him.

"Nathan Beckford… why is it that you look quite familiar? Hmmn, well, come with me."

The girl with straight black hair, wearing that tight fit leather dress… _do not look at the bouncing boobs_… led him through the hallways and they reached an elevator that took them to the eighteenth floor. Suddenly, Tsunayoshi had a sense of apprehension.

"If you're wondering why my boss would busy himself with such a meager request, let us just say his interests are peculiar. I would advice you not to lie to him. Tell him what you want… what you need. As long as you don't waste his time, you'll go along. He might be a bit intimidating, but I am sure he would not harm you." The woman chuckled to herself.

Tsuna pouted and before he could ask '_what's he like?_' to prepare himself, large mahogany double doors were open, and he was ushered inside a large impersonal metallic looking room. Before the high glass walls, a man was sitting with his back unto them. "Sir Alaude, your client is here. He goes by the name Nathan, please take care of him."

The door closed, and any way of escape was now blocked.

"Come closer."

It was a soft baritone, but softness with a deadly edge.

He sat on one of the comfortable looking seats and was too surprised when the man turned around to face him. Blonde hair, cold grey blue eyes, and a perfectly sculpted aristocratic face. The lady was not joking when she said he was intimidating.

"Within these walls, what we speak of will not be recorded by the GU. I give you my word on that. First, will you tell me, what is your real name? It certainly does not seem like you are in any way a Beckford. Beckfords have a signature aquiline nose, mostly blonde and wavy haired… It appears to me as if someone forged your identities…"

"How do you-"

"We are not part of the investigation sector for nothing. We have our ways, Nathan… or… should I say, Tu-"

"Tsuna." Tsuna clamped his hand on his lips and wondered how much of a klutz was he.

"Tsuna? As my client, I should be able to trust you. Please remember that GU does not condone any criminal and illegal conduct. Well, as long as it does not benefit the union itself. Normal citizens are not exempt from the rule, but if I have ascertained your innocence in this, we will put the matter to rest. I will personally give my word for it, and you will come out scotch free." Alaude put both of his hands under his chin.

Tsuna bit his lip and eyed the handcuffs that rested on the table.

"Shall I tell you another thing? Within half a year, the World Brain, that is primarily the system that the GU uses to control their citizens would have another feature. It would have the ability to access memories. Normally, scans in the brain would be able to measure if criminal acts have been done or if an individual has the potential of being a criminal, but there are cases where these scans are not enough. With the improvement, previously unrecorded memories from your life before the chip implant will be known. If you decide to deny me your real identity, then I cannot do anything for you when the time comes."

Alaude smirked, and a servant entered, bringing two drinks. There was a cup of black coffee, and hot chocolate and strawberry cake. "Help yourself."

Tsuna was as white as sheet. He didn't know what to do. It was… a bad decision to come here. He did not understand why his mother never risked to leave the district, but… if it were to be known… When the consequences were laid down like that, he suddenly felt very fearful for his life. Transgressors were put into reform, or they served a sentence, the worst was a life sentence. The punishment was to be put into the working class with no pay, basically slaves of the empire. Another punishment was to serve in the pleasure district.

Anything menial and considered derogatory could be given. Those who cannot fit in with any of those districts were disposed of in the prison until they beg of death. Then there was the gladiator war.

Tsuna shuddered. Rarely were people able to bail out. Those proven guilty were disposed of, and those who are later proven innocent or relieved of their crimes… after having spent a sentence… well, it did not turn out well.

It took years to rehabilitate but from what he read, they never adjusted well back in normal society.

Tsunayoshi didn't want that to happen to his mother. He didn't want the GU code enforcers to lock his mother up… and the thought of his mother working as a _slave_… was so disquieting that he could not stop his lips from trembling and… he suddenly wished he was just back home.

He was really an idiot.

"Tsuna?"

The man before him appeared concerned. Tsuna was surprised to find a hand atop his, and he pulled it away, looking at the mahogany door longingly, wanting to escape the room like a frightened animal.

At that moment, the door opened, and a black haired teen came in, swinging a metal tonfas around. Tsuna thought Alaude sent the man to kill him, or have him maimed. His panic consumed him and he left the delicious treat which happened to be his favorite, and went out of the room, scampering fast, pushing away a lot of people, and trying to get the elevator to work.

* * *

"Hibari, this is your fault. Capture him but don't hurt him. Try to bring him back to me unharmed."

With a glare, the teen followed the child. Tsuna heard it all, and this other guy, was slowly approaching, wielding that scary weapon of his. "Where's the stairs?"

The implant provided him a layout of the building, and Tsuna turned to the left hallway, running across and down, down the stairs. With the layout flashing at his peripheral view, he managed to traverse down without much effort, sliding through the complex design of the building.

He heard nothing, and after seven floors, he caught his breath trying to find a room to hide in because he knew, he could not run all the way down from the stairs, past the hallways, without attracting too much attention. As it was, he knew he made a spectacle of himself, but the alternative of trying to take the elevator would be too risky because it had to stop at every floor and he had no skills in hacking to make the elevator go down to the first floor by itself.

And hacking was a criminal act. _Oh god._

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Tsuna knew that he would not be able to hide, no matter how hard he tried, because if it was raised to the authorities, GU could track him with the implant, and the only way he could ever hope to escape was to get it taken out and be cast out of GU… that was, if he could find someone willing to conduct a surgery on him and safely take him out of the empire which was close to zero.

Tsuna wondered if that was what his mother wanted to do. He hated GU. He really hated GU.

His childish mind could not understand why he had to go through this and why GU was so ruthless.

He ran and ran, and saw an open door that led to an empty room. Tsuna wiped his tears, he was definitely crying now, but with the adrenalin rushing in his veins, he still saw to it that he had to hide first, get to safety before he broke down and-

"Don't move."

On reflex, Tsuna flinched at the voice that came from… what… _above?_ From three floors up, the teen jumped from a balcony within the building and landed before him, "Hieee!" then… he saw a hand about to strike him.

_Darkness._

* * *

For the second time that day, Tsunayoshi found himself before the blonde-haired man. Another serving of hot chocolate and this time, a chocolate fondue with assortments of his favorite fruits, cream puffs, éclairs, strawberry shortcake, plus some slices of bread, and butter… a fork, a knife, spoon, toothpick, chopsticks. They were all being laid before him and more was coming.

"We'll be having pork spare ribs, Caesar salad, sushi, and some shrimp tempura for dinner at the behest of my nephew. If you want to eat anything else, feel free to tell me. I have informed your mother that you will be spending the night here so please help yourself."

Tsuna bit his lip, and nodded. There was no helping it. He was too shy to tell Alaude what else he wanted to have… And he didn't think he could finish them all, but too nervous to do anything else, to speak even, he started eating his little treats cautiously.

The servants kept arranging the plates, and Tsuna stared at the rice. _Rice._ It had been ages since he had seen actual _real_ rice. He always wanted rice the first time they got in Britain, but Nana told him that they had to acclimatize to the rations and the British food. Rice, was a scarcity, and they'd have to move to the more unfavorable parts of EU, like the purely militaristic Korea, if they wanted to have rice dishes.

After that incident, Tsuna just ended up accepting whatever it was Nana got for him. It wasn't that it didn't taste good, but after growing up seven years with rice… it was not the same.

Tsuna flinched when he heard or rather felt the approach the scary teenager that was responsible for his killing headache and his two hour period of unconsciousness.

He didn't want to look at him. Really… but he sat in front of him. He couldn't help it.

Kyoya Hibari smirked at him. Tsuna squeaked.

"Stop it, Kyoya."

The table was long, and at the head was Alaude. Tsuna was told to sit beside him, and Hibari was opposite.

They dined in what seemed to a spacious floor, all to themselves. With the floor span, Tsuna thought that it was easily 10 times, no… maybe 15 times larger than their house.

Tsunayoshi easily learned that the 18th floor was considered the president's office, and the 19th – 23rd floors were made for VIP and event usage, like the ballroom hall, and the like. The 24th to the 27th belonged to Alaude.

And the man, at a random whim of his, decided to have him sleep over… well, he supposed he was a suspicious character that maybe was too young to be held in prison, so Alaude had him stay... Tsuna just wanted to stop thinking about it.

He finished trying out the chocolate fondue, and then he heard the teen before him speak.

"Herbivore, put away the desserts. Eat." The teen gestured to the food.

Tsuna hastily complied, not wanting a repeat of what happened that afternoon.

They all ate in the silence, slowly.

The food was really good. The best he had in years. Perhaps they considered it impolite to talk during dinner, but Tsuna tried to make himself as small as possible before the two scary men. A part of him just wanted to contact Nana… really, he sent her a message after he woke up, but he wasn't able to call her… something was jamming the communication.

Tsuna was interested in Hibari's choice of eating utensils. Chopsticks. He wanted to try one for himself, but he used the fork and spoon, trying to prolong his state of anonymity… oh, well. Noting could come off it. He took the chopsticks too, and helped himself with the sushi, nose and ears flaring at the hidden piece of wasabi inside.

Kyoya Hibari's mouth quirked at this, and he told the servants to serve another pitcher of water and some miso soup. He did catch the child's eyes light up and was satisfied to find someone who shared a taste for his homeland's cuisine.

When they finished dining, Alaude wiped his mouth with the napkin and one of the servants reached out to wipe his hands clean. The same was done with Hibari, but he took the towel himself, as for Tsuna, he just let the servant do as she pleased.

He was still in a state of shock after everything.

"The servant attending to you is named Milla. If you are in need of anything, you may ask her or myself." The man stood up and began moving towards the door, "Milla will lead you to my study once you've finished with your bath."

"Don't be scared of the young masters. They are quite intimidating but they do have large hearts. I wish Master Kyoya was more… gentle. You poor kid. Come, let's go have that cleaned. They didn't even let you change clothes before dinner. What prudes." The over excited woman pulled him towards the opposite door and spoke in soft conspiring whispers.

When he looked back, the two men were gone.

* * *

It was an entirely embarrassing experience. He was twelve, and no one has seen his naked body except Nana and that was several years ago!

Cheeks red from the hot bad and dressed in pajamas, he didn't feel as if he was ready to converse with the investigator. What he wore made him feel vulnerable instead of relaxed.

Tsuna knocked on the door and found Alaude alone in the study, sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace. Several shelves lined with books, filled the walls. No one had books anymore and it was surprising to see so many of them. Alaude was still scrolling an image before him, and Tsuna was suddenly aware that some parts of the room were composed of CGI, and even the room was connected to the brain.

It took awhile for the man to acknowledge his presence, and pausing from his work, Alaude patted the couch beside him wordlessly, and Tsuna shyly obeyed.

"Do not worry… I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know… You truly remind me of _him.._."

Tsuna saw the portrait of a man that Alaude was studying, and his throat seemed to close up. He could hardly swallow. Alaude observed this with growing wonder. He had all the proof he had now.

"Otou-san?"

On the screen was non other than Iemitsu Sawada, Tsuna's long dead father.

* * *

Nana Sawada received a message:

"_This is a missive from the Grand Union._

_You have been temporarily locked in your estate. GU enforcers will collect you tomorrow. Your son is now in the custody of Intelligence department for falsification of identity. As a suspected illegal immigrant, we would like you to stay where you are..._"

She choked a sob, and opened the hidden compartment, taking out one of those old cellular phones, and after dialing a number, and hearing it connect, she collapsed on the floor.

"Tasukete."

* * *

_published 1/1/2013_

_revised 1/3/2013_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** More updates :D I would have wanted to write a more… I don't know, complicated version, but since I'm more focused in Tsuna's point of view, I realize that a twelve year old would hardly care about the specifics of war and if the quality is in any way affected, then that's regrettable… but D: I'm not willing to go over it for fear of having another hiatus. I only have a few days left for the break so I'm sorta rushing this but I hope you like it.

* * *

**The Snow King**

* * *

"You are Iemitsu's son, Tsunayoshi Sawada, am I correct?" Alaude asked, and Tsunayoshi froze in shock then looked down to stare at his lap hastily.

It was too fast to notice. All of a sudden, Tsuna found himself was handcuffed to the couch. "What are you doing? W-what are you going to do with me?"

"I am merely securing you in place. Please forgive me, Tsunayoshi Sawada, but this is for your own good."

"I'm not-"

"Do not attempt to lie. It is no use."

Alaude hit a button and Tsunayoshi heard several metallic whirring sounds. Alaude busied himself at the back of the couch and Tsuna tried to look but with both of his hands handcuffed, he couldn't see much. He tried to pull his hands away, but his struggling only hurt his wrist.

It was happening too fast, and for a twelve year old, it was too much to take in. He understood at least that because of a foolish and rash decision on his part, he'd exposed his mother to danger. He was also afraid of Alaude and what he was planning. What if he turned out to be a kidnapper or molester? What if he put word that Tsuna was a child criminal and sent him to an asylum or to the reformation district?

He didn't know what to think and it was just so scary, but a part of him wanted to trust Alaude. _Alaude… hasn't done anything wrong_ yet.

"…so what if we're illegal immigrants? We've done nothing wrong by running here. A lot of people did that before the war… and and, I came to you because you promised me you'd listen… and you'd find out what's wrong with my mom… what she's hiding from me… and what happened to my… f-father… but are you allowed to do this?"

Alaude loosened his tie and approached the couch by the fireplace. He took off his coat and set it aside on the table, then pulled out a box and opened it.

"Tsuna, calm down… I am authorized to question you, especially given your identity."

"What identity? Under what authority?"

"I serve under the GU as one of the heads of the empire. I control the secret intelligence district, and manage the information sector. We've been looking for you for a long time. Your family must be informed."

Tsunayoshi spluttered, "You're lying. Why would a GU head stay in this district? My only family is Nana. What are you talking about… I don't understand!"

"You will, in time." Alaude kissed the ring on his right hand and the hovering display around the room expanded. Tsunayoshi felt very small when the man began to contact the GU empire.

He also understood that Alaude was telling the truth. Tsuna tried to press his back on the couch and wished he could disappear altogether. There were so many questions in his head and he still had no answers.

"This is the GU head Information Specialist, Alaude. I am attempting to connect to G.U. Vongola base line 25, let me speak to the Ninth."

"One moment, senhor Alaude."

A series of beeps were heard, and then, the display changed to reflect a room. The display took awhile to clear up until the room was finally illuminated. There was a golden throne, and on the floor was a curious insignia that seemed familiar to Tsuna. Sitting on the throne was an old man, holding a golden scepter. He had a stern face, but seemed kind… and rather familiar. Tsunayoshi couldn't put a finger on it.

"Alaude, it must be something important for you to use the emergency line. Tell me what happened," came the strong, clear voice.

"I have located the fifth heir. He is with me. I am requesting immediate transport to the Italy."

Tsunayoshi whimpered, "What heir! What are you talking about? I… I take these off me!"

"He seems like a lively chap. You have my permission_. You can send for the air force in Britain to personally escort your team, and this precious parcel..."_

* * *

Tsunayoshi couldn't understand the rest of the conversation as they swiftly chose to speak in Italian. The little that he learned in school only made him understand that there was a game, and that it involved him.

The day had been a roller coaster ride, and when the conversation finished, Alaude was contacting the Navy and the air-force. There would be sea clearance and the route for their travel must be closely guarded.

After orders were given, and the situation explained, Alaude had a thin line stretched on his mouth. He brought down the display until the only sound in the room was the crackling fire.

"I do not wish to harm you. You are innocent, I know that. I do hope you'll keep an open mind to what I will reveal to you tonight…"

Alaude's face loosened and he filched a key from his pocket, "I will not hide the truth from you… although I know you wish to hear it from your mother's lips, it is regrettable that it must come from me. We do not have much time."

Tsuna glared, and tried to move away and then all of a sudden, he was released from the handcuffs. "It was a small precaution as I waited for the room's protection to fully activate." At the raising of eyebrows, Alaude continued, "I can't allow you to run away as you did this afternoon. We have much to talk about and I do not want to be interrupted."

Tsuna scooted away, and Alaude relaxed on the couch. The man looked confident enough that Tsunayoshi would not run. Tsuna could barely move his legs, but was ready to fight for his life if needed.

After a bit of the same unnerving silence, where Tsuna stubbornly refused to say a single word, Alaude began, "You have given me an idea how you got here and how you were able to deny us your existence. For a long time, Vongola has been searching for you, child. Five years ago, Iemitsu Sawada was brutally murdered, and in effect, the CEDEF branch of Vongola sought for a replacement and they have entitled the position to me."

"What's Vongola?"

The man's eyes lit up. "Vongola used to be largest and most powerful mafia in Italy. Now, it is the most powerful organization in the world."

Alaude paused, watching flickers of horror and doubt on the child's face. "Then… what does it have to do with me? I know that already… that father died during the war… what do you mean murdered? What is Cedef… and what does Vongola have to do with me?"

"Your father… is in direct line of association to Vongola. He would actually inherit the throne if the Ninth were to pass away. However, our numerous enemies perhaps, sought to kill him. Up to this date, no one knows who the culprit was, but it was highly suspected that it was your mother. If she was innocent, she wouldn't have hidden from us."

Tsuna felt affronted, "My mother could hardly harm a fly. You… how dare you–"

"I am only telling you what the higher-ups speculate. Your mother, we do not know her lineage, but for some reason, she came out of the blue and Iemitsu courted her. He loved her to the point of obsession, even when Vongola was against it. He was never one to follow orders, and Vongola let him do as he pleased."

Tsuna agreed. He saw his father rarely, but he knew him enough to know how hard-headed his father could be.

"For a time, he was happily married to her and they had you. Two days before Vongola was supposed to retrieve you and your mother, he was murdered. After the incident, she fled without informing us. She took you, an heir of Vongola, with her. If you had stayed in Nanimori, we would have ensured both of your safety, and… you would have been provided the luxury befitting of your station. The GU would have treated you like a prince, and she a princess."

Tsuna's lips opened for a rebuttal even though none came because… it didn't make sense. If her mother knew that they would be protected, why would she seek refuge in a supposed _enemy_ country? And if Vongola was part of GU as the story implied, then why would she run to Britain, where GU was, instead of running elsewhere? Why didn't she stay?

Tsna didn't understand but he placed his whole-hearted trust in his mother. She was the one who raised him, loved him, protected him… and she was all he ever knew. The thought of his mother as a murderer was incorrigible to his mind.

Alaude smirked. "Yes, Vongola mostly controls the GU. We hold eight out of the twelve seats that represent the governing body of this empire. I would say that it was only a matter of time until you were found. It is perhaps fate that has led you to these walls and into our hands once more. Iemitsu would have loved you to meet your family."

Only that, Alaude wasn't sure about his last statement. "Originally, there were eight heirs. Your father was one of the eight. Dino Chiavarone refused, and Frederico died mysteriously. Now, there are only five heirs to the Vongola famiglia. They are Enrico, Massimo, Xanxus, Giotto… and now you. One of you will lead the family, and in effect, lead GU in the near future. The ninth has yet to choose the successor, thus, a long standing tradition of the inheritance game has commenced."

Tsuna shook his head, "I… I don't want to be part of Vongola… and I don't want to be involved with GU…"

"Even if in doing so, your mother will be pardoned? If you attain the position of power, no one will be able to refuse your will. It will be punishable by death should you choose it. The allegations on Nana Sawada would be removed and the life sentence on her head would also be ineffective."

"What life sentence? What… what are you talking about?"

Tsuna could not stop himself and lash out at the outrageous remark. "You don't even know why she did it… why… maybe she just doesn't want to get involved with you people. My mom always wanted a peaceful life… and this Vongola… business… I don't think she'd like it. Kaa-san… only wanted to protect us both… I know it."

* * *

Alaude frowned, taking the argument into consideration. A part of him knew that it could have been one of the reasons why Nana Sawada left, and in effect, betrayed Vongola's trust on her. Another part of him could not be settled at such a simple reason for such a desperate measure to hide from them. GU had a variety of resources that they could have used to locate Tsunayoshi Sawada and his mother. He could not fathom why it took five long years to locate the missing heir.

Of course, they did not know that they were both alive. To the other families within Vongola, Nana Sawada and Tsunayoshi Sawada were both dead after such a long disappearance… and yet to find out that they were both alive.

Something larger must be at play.

"Be that as it may, she betrayed Vongola's trust, and once slighted, our famiglia does not forgive easily. You will have to garner the trust of your famiglia and convince them to retract their decision… I have not forgotten our deal, and I will do what is apt, to uncover the hidden motives of your mother and why she kept this secret from you."

"I-"

"Sadly, I have received an additional order to keep you from meeting her as opposed to my plan. I've arranged for you to meet your mother one last time before we detain her tomorrow but like I said, we will prioritize your flight to Italy. Know that her life is also at stake here, if you do not behave."

"No! Why are you doing this? I… I don't want to go to Italy… it's too far. And I want to see her again! Where are you taking her? Why?"

Alaude paused, and looked away, a bitter grimace on his face. "It is not my intention to threaten you… at this point, you hardly have any power to oppose me or Vongola. A part of me would have wished you did not come upon this office, but as you have, I am only acting upon my orders, and what I think is best.

Alaude showed flicked a display again, and showed Tsuna an image of the rundown apartment complex, and the two dozen enforcers that stood beneath it.

"It would not do to lie to you especially when we want you to be a part of the family."

"Then… let my mother go. Don't… don't do anything to her."

"Of course. We will not allow any bodily harm to befall her if she does not resist. We only wish to detain her. In the case that Vongola does not let her go, if your conduct is satisfactory, they may allow you to visit her from time to time."

Tsuna groaned. "You will not even… give her a fair trial? She's innocent."

"We don't know that."

Alaude took his hand, and looked into the innocent eyes of the child, trying to memorize it. "Now you will tell me your story."

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada has never felt so drained as he did that morning. He had a few hours of sleep until Milla woke him up to tell him that their ride arrived. They went to the rooftop and he was saddled on his seat in the helicopter. His fear took over and Alaude, not wanting to deal with an obvious panic attack, ordered one of the servants to get put him to sleep.

Kyoya Hibari watched the little herbivore with mixed interest and disdain. "Was there a need to do that?"

"This is safer, nephew and the child slept little."

Kyoya laughed, and said, "You have no mercy." Unable to reign his curiosity, Hibari asked, "Why does he look like Giotto?"

Alaude merely glanced at the sleeping child's direction and answered, "He's the missing heir. They are cousins."

"Is he like him?"

Alaude shook his head, and Hibari was seemingly disappointed.

"In some ways, perhaps you may find them similar. Tsunayoshi Sawada has lived a very different life compared to Giotto and he is still young. Given that, we do not know if he'll ever be comparable to him… but as he is right now, he would be fresh meat to Vongola. The family has changed ever since the assassination of the ninth's family. He will not survive it."

Alaude felt pity.

"Furthermore, I doubt Giotto would welcome another competitor with open arms. He is still bitter and he too has changed. Daemon has him wrapped around his finger and he hardly listens to any one else."

Hibari was amused, "Is this jealousy I hear?" Alaude gave Hibari a pointed look. "I am merely implying that since I am in no position to actively help the child, you must do so in my place. It is the only consolation I can give him for taking away his mother and giving him to Vongola."

Hibari considered it.

"Fine. But I'll expect repayment."

"Of course."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the strike of dawn, the enforcers entered the locked apartment. "This is Team 2 reporting. We cannot find Nana Sawada. I repeat. Nana Sawada is not in her apartment."

"That's impossible! The display shows she is still in the living room."

The intercom flickered to the display that the Team 2 leader was seeing, and contrary to the image on the other screen, there was no one inside the living room.

Then, the display flickered to black, and there was an age old virus alert.

"Team 2! Team 2, do you hear me. Retreat. It might be a trap!"

A large booming sound shook the entire apartment, and within seconds, the seven floor complex collapsed, bringing with them ten enforcers. The rest of the team stared in shock and with trembling hands, the leader of the operation called the security department.

"This is Leo Stratford, reporting from District 212. The operation to retrieve Nana Sawada failed. We fear she is not within the premises. I am sending you the data regarding the situation as we speak. Requesting permission to raise the alarm within the district and surrounding districts to locate her."

"Permission granted. Find her at all costs."

* * *

When Tsunayoshi woke up, he was seated on a white foldable chair, and outside a round window, he could see clouds. He was really high up… and he supposed he was inside an air-plane. The quiet hum of the air-plane was almost non-distinct, and he tilted his head the other way around to see who was with him. Right beside him was Milla. On the other side of him, the scary black haired teen was sleeping, and a few seats in front, Alaude was busy with something but was hardly making a sound.

There were also other men and women scattered around the plane.

Tsuna wanted to ask something, like… why the hell was he wearing a straitjacket and cuffs once again, and why they shot him earlier. When he opened his mouth to speak, Milla took his hand quietly.

With a very serious expression, she raised her index finger to her lips in a gesture of silence. Then she pointed at the sleeping resident and then stared back at him then swiftly made slicing gesture with her hand on her neck.

Tsuna gulped and nodded.

Then, Milla gestured to the food, and pointed at the assortment of treats and Tsuna shook his head, knowing that if he gave in, he might end up eating loud enough that Hibari would wake… then who knows what the teen would do to him.

He'd already been in the receiving end of his outrageous strength and up to now he was still traumatized over it.

The rest of their travel was spent in silence. Tsuna took the time to observe the passengers. There were dangerous looking men and women, armed with weapons sitting at the front and back. At times, Tsuna could see several other planes, fighter planes even, that flew along with them. He busied himself by the window and slightly felt queasy at the specks of color below. He wondered how long it would take to fall from their height.

He was scaring himself.

He still thought of his mother, and when they got there, he was going to complain to the Ninth. He was going to let them listen. It was not fair. He wanted to see his mother again... He really didn't want to be a part of Vongola but Alaude drilled to him that he would never be able to escape it, unless he formally hands out the desire to be left out of it.

Tsuna wanted to do that too, even if his father willed him to inherit Vongola. He was dead and dead people shouldn't have a say on how he lived his life.

It was almost too soon when they landed in a large estate.

When they got down, there were photographers, richly dressed people, and a lot of security. Tsunayoshi never felt so small while he was wearing his straitjacket and pajama bottoms.

"Welcome to Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

They eyed him like falcons and instantly, Tsunayoshi felt discomfited. This was familiar to him. He wore the same false cheer when going to school. He intuitively knew enough that they weren't sincere in their greeting and only wanted his attention or his favor, as Alaude explained to him.

* * *

"Have you heard? Your cousin has arrived," a blue haired man drawled.

"Then news travels fast." Giotto took one last drink of his alcohol and pushed away the girl who was currently riding him. The girl fell on to the floor, then began profusely apologizing. Daemon shot the prostitute a look to get out.

"Please forgive me master Giotto, master Daemon. If there is anything else I can-"

"Leave, or would you like to get yourself killed?" Daemon asked.

Hardly taking the time to dress herself, she rushed out of the door and finally, Giotto sighed. "Want me to take care of that?" Daemon teasingly offered. Giotto only clicked his tongue, "I've lost my appetite." He zipped his pants and combed his hair back.

"You're a soon to be married man and you still act like a whore." Giotto glared.

"It didn't stop you before."

"You got me drunk." Giotto countered. Daemon approached the couch and leaned over Giotto. The man traced the contours of Giotto's face appreciatively. "It's a one time thing." Giotto admonished and carefully plucked the hand away.

"You can't fault me for admiring your body."

"You beast."

"Thank you." Daemon sat beside Giotto and busied himself drawing circles on the teen's torso.

And then all of a sudden, Giotto stilled, his eyes flickering gold, and then stood up. "The ninth calls for us… and the brat is with Alaude. He should have killed it to save me the trouble of attending this gathering and playing house. We're going back."

"As you wish, my Lord." Daemon bowed and hid a grin.

* * *

_published 1/2/2013_

_revised 1/3/2013_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** AN: Okay. Story is just growing and growing. I have no idea when I'll stop writing… but hopefully I'll get to the point I want, or I'll do a time skip. Sorry if it's a bit rushed. Too lazy to try and polish it. I just wanted to do some speed writing. :D I wonder if anyone is still reading this. Anyway, here goes the third chapter. D: three chapters in quick succession. If I was this fast in updating my other stories, I'd die happy.

* * *

**The Snow King**

* * *

Alaude left him. Alaude was the reason he was in this mess and he left...

Tsuna tried to persuade the man to stay with him but he didn't, no matter how he pleaded. And it was then that he felt total abandonment. He was in an unfamiliar land, his mother taken by the _family_ that he supposedly belongs to, and he was expected to welcome them with open arms as if they didn't take everything away.

At the very least, Alaude promised him that his mother would be kept safe. The knowledge was enough to calm his fears, but it still drained him. He wanted to see her, just to confirm that she was still alive, but Alaude already warned him to take caution and think twice before he acted.

Tsuna didn't understand any of these, and he continued to ponder on restlessly until the door to his room opened.

Several women were there.

"Master Tsunayoshi, we will assist in bathing and dressing you. Please come down from the bed."

Tsuna frowned. "Please… call me Tsuna… calling me master is…"

The women shared a look and their leader shook her head. "We," she gestured to the women, "are willing to compromise by calling you master Tsuna. Would that be alright?"

Tsuna nodded hopelessly and let them take off his clothes. Milla told him this would happen before she left with Alaude. He hoped his cheeks were not as heated as he thought it was.

He only had Hibari left… and he was scared of him.

He whimpered a little at the cold, and wrapped his arms around himself. Stark nude, they took him to the bathing room where a warm bath awaited.

* * *

The clothes he wore were stuffy. It reminded him of royal uniforms, and embroidered on the front was the Vongola famiglia crest. The rest of his uniform was white and gold. He wore white gloves, and had a black cape to boot.

It was certainly better than wearing the straitjacket. Alaude was chastised for it and Tsuna almost found himself trying to defend the man. _Almost_.

"Master Tsuna, we will leave you to master Hibari for an hour. The guards will inform you when it is time."

Tsunayoshi nodded. When they finally left, he bristled. What was it with all this waiting? The DC would actually be a better way to inform him, than the guards. It was too archaic, too formal.

He'd read stories about it, and he still couldn't believe that there were places in the world that still practiced such customs. Tsuna laughed at the irony. GU vied for modernity, and the abolition of the old unnecessary beliefs and practices. Religion, customs, traditional culture and the like were put aside for the more logical, efficient, and effective new world order.

And there was Vongola.

Tsuna went back to the bed -the sickening fluffy white bed- and sat down. He prodded his uniform, for the umpteenth time, and sighed. Then, he checked his DC.

It was still functional, but there were many limitations. He was not allowed to use any feature that gave him knowledge of the outside world. He was also not permitted any form of social contact.

Hibari sat near the windowsill, his face devoid of all emotion. His gaze however was slowly getting directed to the oblivious child.

Tsuna decided to look around his temporary room. It was large, but there was no surprise in that. Curious designs littered the wall panels, and his cabinet had assortments of clothes. It all seemed like one huge dream up to this point, and with that thought, he sat down on the bed, and then eventually ended up rolling around.

"What are you doing?"

Tsuna looked up to see the black eyes stare back at him. "Hiee! Nothing… What is it to you?"

"It is distracting."

Hibari frowned when Tsunayoshi rolled again.

"…if… If you were in my position, what would you do?"

Hibari approached the kid, and Tsunayoshi instinctively moved farther away, and found his back to the headboard. Hibari only smirked.

"That's a stupid question. It would not be possible of me to take your place."

"I know... but what should I do?" Tsuna took off his gloves and threw it somewhere on the bed. His hands were getting clammy and he hated _hated_ hated what was happening. "I want… to see kaa-san."

"Your mother is safe."

"I don't care! I want to see her… and I want to go back…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are never coming back. Vongola will be your home now."

Tsuna stared at Hibari and then at the bed and bit his lip. "I… I really can't… go back?"

Hibari only looked at him, and then left the bed. He opened the door and left.

Tsunayoshi ended up sobbing for a good long time.

Later, he realized, no amount of his crying would bring back what he lost, and he picked himself up and went into the bathing room to wash his face. He willed his eyes to stop looking so puffy and red.

* * *

The Vongola family was originally composed of 7 families, and soon expanded as the family grew stronger and stronger. With the coming of the war, Vongola preemptively acted and generously funded the Grand Union in their efforts to conquer and destroy their enemies. This was to consolidate their power within GU and to effectively leave debts and collect them when it was due.

The Vongola began to marry into political spheres, and beneath its stainless façade, several members of the other famiglias were forced to join them or suffer death. Within five years of the Grand Union's establishment, Vongola held the primary seat and power over the 3.2 billion citizens of the empire.

It was not surprising that when one of its heirs, the _Lost Heir_, otherwise known as The _Useless Prince_, instead of gracefully accepting his favored position, _begged _in such an unsightly way in front of the gathering held for his welcome and honor, the whole Vongola familgia was affronted.

It was the first disgrace ever to happen for such a long time, and Vongola deals swiftly with disgraces.

Such a show of weakness was not tolerated in Vongola.

* * *

The ninth tried to appease the crowd, and looked pointedly at his most promising heir.

"Giotto, let us be more… _understanding_. Calm down."

"I cannot calm down when this weakling dares insult our honor. I call for his punishment!" Giotto argued and looked contemptuously at the child who was kneeling on the floor.

* * *

_"I don't care about this inheritance! I've learned of it, and it is a game for fools! I don't… I don't like you Vongola. You took away my mother! Give her back! Please give her back to me and leave us alone."_

* * *

Tsuna was still sniffling as he nursed his right cheek. It felt like it was going to bruise. "Give me… my mother back. Please give me my mother back."

Xanxus took out a gun and placed it right at the boy's temple. Tsuna was too shocked to react and his eyes dilated. "Xanxus!"

"You piece of shit. You're wasting our time. Shut up or I'll pull the trigger."

Dino decided to intervene, and gently pushed Xanxus' wrist away. The child looked almost ready to piss himself. The blonde sighed, and wrapped the terrified boy in an embrace. The crowd began to speculate.

"If I may speak?"

Timoteo nodded, and sunk into his throne.

"I believe," Dino raised his voice to quiet the excited crowd, "that it is too early for this child to partake in the games. You must forgive him. He hardly knows of our family's ways. He is but a child, completely innocent and unaware. We've taken him away from his mother. Have some compassion. There was once a time when we all once had that."

"But what he did is unforgivable-"

"I know, Giotto, and for that, however unintentional it was, according to our laws, we must punish him. I believe however, that we should take some time to consider the weight of his punishment."

The murmurs grew, and Giotto smirked.

"Then, what of exile?" Enrico proposed.

"Brother, that is too harsh. Since it was Giotto who called for it, why not let him decide. Father, what do you think?" Massimo quipped.

Timoteo was too old for this, and he turned his expectant eyes on the blonde haired heir. The Coldest prince of the empire merely smirked to himself.

"What if, he was never allowed to meet his mother again?"

There was a brief moment of expectant silence until Tsuna heard an answering approval from the crowd.

"Agreed." Xanxus smiled like a hyena.

"I agree," Massimo followed.

"You have my consent," Enrico said in his usual bored manner.

"Very well, my heirs have decided. You have been granted mercy, Tsunayoshi Sawada, consider this light punishment a small consequence of your actions."

"No… you can't do that." Tsuna whined.

"Oh, would you like to waste my father's mercy?" Massimo asked, and twirled a small dagger. His black eyes turned into slits.

Dino hissed under his breath, "They can, and they will. You hardly have any allies here, and if you dare complain, perhaps seeing the dead body of your mother would finally convince you to behave? Tsuna, calm down."

"And I see he already found a new mother." Giotto smirked and Dino pulled away from the embrace.

"Giotto, stop it."

"The rest of you may proceed to the ballroom and attend the gala. My heirs, stay. You as well, Dino."

When the rest of the family finally left, Timoteo stood hit Dino across the face with his scepter.

The young man collapsed on the floor and spit out blood.

"Dino, you have forgotten your place."

Dino knelt and muttered his apologies, "forgive me, Nono."

"This was not what I intended when I summoned Tsunayoshi to the family. It is true, that for a long time, we have dreamed of a successor that would match Iemitsu's prowess and fill the gap that he created upon his death. We managed with the help of you four and yet… from your conduct tonight, I am increasingly disappointed." Timoteo gave each heir a level stare.

"Regardless of his reluctance, the blood of Vongola flows in his veins. He is an heir to this throne. Tsunayoshi, tonight's shameful act, I am willing to put aside if you would promise to learn and accept our ways. I will not give you another chance. Do not disappoint me."

Tsuna's throat only closed up.

"As heirs of Vongola, remember that you have an example to set. Giotto, it would not have escalated into such an embarrassing scene, had you not reacted. Even if you are in the direct line of the founder, that does not entitle you to act as you have. Xanxus, if we must spill blood, we do it outside of these chambers, not in front of the ignorant families that remain our partners because they seek for your hand in marriage.

"Bloodshed will be kept in closed doors. The Vongola is pure and uncorrupted. Enrico, Massimo, my sons, you are not children anymore."

At the mention of son, both Xanxus and Giotto bristled.

"Dino, Iemitsu has entrusted the child to you, and I presume this is why you tried to protect him. Do not do it again if it means directly opposing my heirs. You have given up your position and title. You are only the leader of the Chiavarone family. If you had incited any of their ire, I would not put it past them to kill you. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly, Nono. This will not happen again."

Timoteo looked at the crying child and muttered a soft apology in his head. Had Iemitsu been alive, he would have prepared the child before he came here. Then this wouldn't have had to happen.

"Take him with you, and leave the premises. I have no doubt that with the earlier display, his life would soon be in danger. Hide."

* * *

In the dead of the night, Dino roused him from his corner and ordered him to run. The moon was out, and for a time, the hallways were quiet. Then swift footsteps informed him that there were others however.

Black suited men began to appear beside them, signalling if it was okay to move, or if they should stay where they were.

Then a scream.

"What's happening?"

"Later, I'll tell you." Dino seemed busy, and his eyes were alight with a greenish tint. "Have we secured the transport P12?"

Dino smiled, "Good. I will give you the signal. Do not let yourselves be seen until we've reached point C."

A pair of steel tonfas flashed in front of Tsunayoshi's eyes and an unknown assailant collapsed on the floor with a broken nose.

They navigated the hallways and took a sharp left turn, finally reaching the large stairs that led to the exit.

Hibari was running beside them, and he suddenly stopped.

"I'll buy you some time."

When he looked back, he heard a gunshot, and it went right through a man's forehead. Hibari had a savage grin on his face. The man dropped dead.

Tsuna looked away and tried to hold the contents of his stomach in. Outside the dwelling, bodies littered the floor. Blood was seeping on the cobbled stone steps. Tsuna almost slipped, and he was righted by Dino who instinctively held him.

"I know it's scary Tsuna, but I need you to stay strong for me."

Dino wiped the cold sweat on his forehead with one hand and hastily wiped it on his coat. "We were compromised. My underlings were misinformed. They were ordered to leave because apparently, I signed up for an extended stay. It took awhile to get an armored van. I hope it lasts until the next rendezvous." Dino stopped running when Tsuna heaved for breath and puked.

He sighed. "Well, that can't be helped. Here, let me wipe it off for you."

Tsuna puked for the second time, and pushed away the hand that was helping him in fear of getting it dirty.

"I… I'll do it. Dino-san."

Tsuna took the handkerchief and wiped his mouth off.

"I have some water in the van, you can rinse your mouth there. Let's go."

Timoteo was not joking, when he warned them of the assassins. He recognized them coming from Massimo's supporters. Assassination was the man's favorite sport. Dino always wondered about the layout of Vongola manor. It had several houses that could potentially house the guests. One of which was given to Tsuna. The maze like layout of the manor and the many hidden passages provided easy escape during the time of emergency.

Dino was not privy with that. There was also a large open space between the exit and main house. He always wondered why the gardens were just so. Now he understood it was to help intruders from getting out. Unless they knew their way, they would be hard pressed to survive volley of bullets that would reign upon their escape.

It was a good thing that Massimo didn't send a lot. It was definitely more of a warning, not to let Tsuna be involved in the games. If they were serious, they'd be dead by now.

The black suited men that surrounded Tsuna and Dino covered for them as they finally got near the exit and was about to get in one of the armored vans. It was not Dino's preferred mode of travel, but it would do.

A lucky shot got past their defense and it hit the boy's right arm.

Tsuna screamed.

At this, the pursuers stopped, and Dino wasted no time, ordering his men to move out.

He got Tsuna in and the medic was already tending to the child.

With one last look, he saw Hibari entering the van behind them, and they swiftly took off, out of the Vongola manor, moving to the Chiavarone famiglia's base.

* * *

Apparently, the arm was already infected. The bullet had poison that was designed to weaken the cells and let the wound bleed out until the victim suffered blood loss, coupled with hallucinations, then if left untreated, death.

Had he taken any longer, they would have had to amputate the arm. It a good decision to visit one of the near medical facilities partnered to his family instead of directly moving to the Chiavarone's base.

He suffered 3 losses that day, and put it at the back of his mind, praying to God that the child would be spared, or else Iemitsu would rise from the grave and kill him himself.

The child was surprisingly stubborn enough to stay awake during the entire treatment. It was no doubt painful but Tsuna said he was more scared of not being able to wake up again.

When it was done, Tsunayoshi was put into a cast and was given a medicine that prioritized cell regeneration. His bone was only scraped by a few millimeters so there was no fracture. In a few months, he would be fine again.

"This child is really lucky, sir Chiavarone. From the tests I've gathered, he has an extraordinary rate of recovery, and perhaps it would not take months but weeks! If it will not be a bother, we would like to monitor him once he finally recovers."

"Thank you, doctor. I assure you, you truly have my express gratitude, but you should ask the child's permission for that, not mine. We _must _be going. A deposit has already been made to one of your accounts."

The doctor's scholarly interest was diverted to the amount that was transferred to his savings. He bowed his head and silently allowed the gathering to leave. Dino ushered Tsunayoshi towards Hibari and Tsunayoshi reluctantly complied.

He then paused and gave a meaningful stare.

"I'd take it that you will remain silent on this matter. Let them think that the child is dead for all I care. If word gets out that he survives with all his limbs in tact, it might aggravate the matter further."

"You… you have my word Sir Chiavarone."

* * *

"Massimo. You actually took the bait the old man gave us," Enrico admonished his sibling.

The slightly flabby man took a seat on the throne, well, his throne. He had one made for himself. "Well, it seemed as if he was ordering it. You know _father_. No one knows what he's thinking of. This way, if Tsuna doesn't survive, we remain four, as it should be. We already know that father favors us… well you, for that matter."

Enrico scoffed, and put away the gun he held in his hand, and reached for the chocolate treats that was on the table. "Well, that was before. Xanxus may be adopted. Giotto may be our distant cousin, but does that not mean that father would not consider them as potential heirs. The leniency that he gives Xanxus and Giotto irks me even now. Ever since the Simon Famiglia betrayed Giotto, the kid changed. He's become as troublesome as Xanxus."

"I hear you there."

Enrico gave a lingering look on his brother's more pronounced tummy.

"They really fattened you up here. You should take a diet."

"Can't blame them. Father is always generous with food and the food is always divine."

"True enough." Enrico took another treat and chewed on it before speaking, "So, why is it that you're awfully confident about this plan of yours."

"You are the oldest among us four, and you have by far the most experience. Your conquest in France and your involvement in the ceasefire between the Alliance is still an accomplishment that us three could not ever hope to overtake."

"That changes nothing. Father weighs the present more than the past, and lately, the two of them have been instrumental for the cause."

"Tch. Well, we'll just have to make them slip, right brother?"

* * *

"Giotto, you did not have to do that." G spoke for Alaude who flew back to Great Britain without a word. He knew the blonde was getting increasingly disgusted at how Giotto handled things. To resort to theatrics in order to eliminate a possible candidate? It was something he knew Daemon would do, not something Giotto would ever.

"Are you still that affected over his betrayal?"

Giotto snapped.

"You promised you were never to speak of him again!"

"He was a kid! Giotto! It's not like you!" G fumed and tried to resist the urge to throw his glass at the blonde in frustration.

"How is it not like me then? If it was effective in proclaiming to the public that the fifth heir is useless, then it was well worth it. The child will have no other allies except the Chiavarone famiglia."

"I heard Hibari Kyoya was with them."

"Then Alaude has betrayed me."

"You! Well, fuck you! You fucking asshole. Don't try to paint everything black and white! This is so ridiculous! Use your head for once. He's as good as an orphan now. Like you!" Giotto's eyes flashed while G continued his tirade, "You should at least be able to sympathize with that… and you're the reason why Massimo…"

"Don't put the blame on me. Get out."

"Is this still about Coza-

"GET OUT!"

"Giotto–"Asari tried to intervene.

"You too Asari. In fact. Everyone, leave. I want to rest. We still have a mission tomorrow. Good night."

It took a couple of minutes until he came through the window and sat on the bed.

"Theatrics. What good choice of words." Daemon crooned. He reached out to touch Giotto's hair and Giotto only slapped his hand away.

"Shut up, Daemon, I'm trying to sleep. I was serious. I want to be alone."

Daemon chuckled. "It's been awhile since you've acted like a child. I remember how you were then, always complaining about the noisy bunch… sometimes ending up crying and running back to Enrico or to_ me_ to make those blasted guardians of you to stop bothering-"

It was a soft and too chaste. There was a lingering taste of wine and Daemon grinned. Giotto was drunk.

"You are a tease, my lord. When you start something, you must finish it."

"Oh yeah? Well, I just wanted to shut you up."

Giotto then closed off. Concerned, Daemon lay down beside him and pulled him to his chest just like when he was younger.

"He reminded me of him… it was our last argument. I never meant to harm him… Daemon. It's true. G's right. He's… He's innocent… and I hate myself right now."

* * *

_published 1/2/2013_

_revised 1/3/2013_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** After reading stuff in reborn wikia, I've encountered Nono's guardians. Little is said about them, not a sliver of their hair color, and I was so tempted to include them… and so for the predominant part of this chapter, you will get to know them. I tried to incorporate a bit of character befitting of their stations to each of the guardians and hopefully it won't bore anyone because it finally got me to introduce the main _plot_. WEE. I do the celebratory dance. You must forgive me for grammar/spelling/and the rather rushed writing. I just have to write everything down ASAP before I lose the opportunity to.

Here's another chapter.

* * *

**The Snow King**

* * *

Several months had passed since Tsunayoshi found himself imprisoned in the Chiavarone manor. For the first few weeks, he had to be careful with what he ate and several attendants watched him just to make sure he didn't do anything to aggravate his injury.

Alaude called him for a brief apology. The man regretted informing Nono so hastily without even taking the time to educate him of Vongola but at that time, Tsunayoshi knew it was mostly his fault. Alaude had given him ample time to understand, and warned him to _be cautious_. He didn't listen.

He yawned, trying to fight off the sleep, after just waking up. He was about to when he heard a knock.

"Tsuna, are you in there?"

"Hai, Dino-nii."

He had to at least stay optimistic. He'd mourned and wallowed in his thoughts for the good part of his stay, and snapped out of it when he realized nothing was going to change even if he acted like an invalid. The only alternative he had was to somehow get back to Vongola, and show Nono and the rest of the heirs that he was capable… perhaps, to get them to retract the life sentence even if he was not allowed to see his mother again.

For a time, the idea seemed too big, and too great a risk, especially when he knew that the four just wanted him to drop dead, but what else could he do?

Even when Dino was providing for him, he was intruding on his good will, even if his Dino-nii was his guardian. He didn't want to be a free-loader. Somehow, he wanted to repay his kindness.

The door opened to show a bustling blonde, and with a happy squeal, he landed on top of Tsuna, hugging the boy tight to himself.

"C-can't breathe!"

Dino got off and rolled to the side. "Good morning, lil bro." Tsuna then got subjected to the infernal hair ruffling, and he sighed.

"One of the maids told me something happened last night."

"Yes, Isabella tried to put me in a dress. I had to run for my life and hide in this room. Why do you let them do that to me?" Tsuna whined.

Dino gave a hearty chuckle, "It's fun. That's why. Come, breakfast is ready, and today, we'll be having a guest over. He tutored me too, so I could put my word that he's good. A bit Spartan though. I've had Mariel bake you oatmeal cookies. The sooner you get up, the sooner we can go there and taste those godly cookies…. But no cookies for you until you've finished your meal."

Tsuna nodded, and allowed Dino to pull him out of the bed and out towards their private dining room.

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

Entering the sitting room was a man in his early twenties. However, if he was still in his early twenties, then how old was he when he was tutoring his Dino-nii? Tsuna was intrigued at how such a young man was able to garner the respect of the Chiavarone family who rarely lets anyone inside their manor. Secretive bunch.

Well, Tsuna understood that if he was harboring something dangerous, well, for the lack of a better word, he would stick to just using himself as a reference, then having guests over would be a big liability, a danger. Scratch that, he was the liability himself.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. It is pleasure to meet you, my name is Reborn."

Tsuna tilted his head curiously, "Is that your real name?"

Dino stepped on Tsunayoshi's foot.

"Itai." Tsuna kicked back and the man chuckled.

"It seems you are right, Dino. We must do something about his mouth." Tsuna bristled, offended. "Of course, that's not my real name, but that is what you will call me. Today henceforth, I will be your mentor, Reborn."

The man smiled, and in the blink of an eye, Tsuna's last cookie was being eaten by the man.

"Dino-nii. I didn't agree to this! You didn't tell me anything about having a mentor!?"

Dino smiled, "It's for your own good."

The cookie was gone, and Reborn was reaching for Tsuna's glass of water.

"So… I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Dino hastily left, and a crash was heard downstairs followed by a series of apologies.

Silence remained.

Tsuna tried to reach for a glass of water and Reborn sat himself on the opposite seat.

The answering smile at Tsuna's refusal to acknowledge Reborn's presence was filled with malice and promised a world of pain. Pity Tsuna wasn't looking.

* * *

Coyote Nougat watched Vongola Nono pace in his private quarters.

"The fools. It was not my intention to pit them against each other by not choosing an outright successor." Timoteo gnashed his teeth and stared at the monitor that displayed a valuable loss of assets and man power resulting from the skirmish between two of his heirs.

"This is for the best, and you know that Timoteo."

"While they are busy squabbling about, it gives you more time to develop a cure. Alpha, Beta and the Omega team are working together and they've made another breakthrough." The storm guardian sat down and showed the results of their latest experiment.

Timoteo took a harsh breath, "What… what have you done? What is this?"

"A cure. It's a small chance but if we do succeed, this project will contribute to future generations of Vongola."

"And what of the world?"

Coyote Nougat was too old for this, and he knew Timoteo was nearing his limit as well. He briefly sent a message to Brow to attend to Timoteo and he received a brief reply that Brow would come soon. As the head healer, Brow was hardly able to leave the manor, ensuring that the ninth's ailing body will last until it could. Given the matters at hand, they really needed all the help they could get.

"Timoteo, it is too late. We tried to contain it and billions died. It was a fool's dream to harness the power in the first place, but you gave in to _their_ demands."

Timoteo floundered with words, and sat down himself, desperately wishing someone else would take on the responsibility.

"Fine, continue the experiments. I want _their_ activity closely monitored. The Alpha leader… who is he again?"

"…Mukuro Rokudo from the deceased Estraneo famiglia. A brilliant teen."

"…I've heard he's closely working with Veckenschtein. He's Verde's pupil is he not? Why doesn't Verde warn him of associating with _his __kind._"

"Yes, by all accounts, we are monitoring their movement. Do not be so hasty to judge anyone that comes close to Veckenschtein. Even deranged, he has his uses."

"You don't know what he's capable of. Even within Vendicare, associating with the likes of him will not…" Timoteo stopped himself, and agreed with Coyote. It would do nothing to push the issue. "How is the search for Nana Sawada going along?"

"… We've used the Brain to scour for her and only found remnants of the chip implant beneath the building. We suspect that all along, Nana Sawada had hers removed, but kept it close to her body, to fool the Brain that she was still a part of the community. It was expertly done… and I now fear if there are citizens who do the same."

"Then have all the districts checked. If there are similar cases, they must be related and one way or another, we will find leads."

* * *

_An unprecedented snowstorm appeared en route to the trading capital of South Africa. The Africans speculate that this is the work of the GU. "They have promised to cease fire and yet they play the hands of God by killing us with their new abominable devise."_

_Verde, the head researcher of GU denies their involvement and informs the public of the changing weather patterns. "For a time, we have tried to prevent the backlash of radioactive war and we thought we had succeeded. This is a small hurdle that we will soon overcome. The climate will continue to change until the earth has finally acclimatized to it," he said in an interview made last Sept. 5, 2024._

_Further changes in weather patterns are also being observed in different parts of the globe, and the Alliance has given refuge, building the "Green domes". Their head engineer, Spanner, a young man world renown for his invention of Mosca units used by the Alliance during the war, said that, "It's just a really big green house. I don't expect we can build a Green dome good enough to fit the entire world, that's just stupid. What we can do is make domes large enough to cover our population."_

_Irie Shouchi, a famous environmental activist supports the decision and said, "not only will it save us, but it can also be used to preserve the dwindling species..."_

* * *

Timoteo was put to sleep, and as acting commander, Coyote Nougat summoned the rest of the guardians and sat together in the sitting room next to their leader.

"You all know why I called you today." Coyote began, and laid out the world map before them. The Grand Union glowed yellow, while several red dots marked as their bases flashed around. The rest of the world was filled with black and white areas, and then, there were the green zones.

"Brow finished compiling the data together for me yesterday, and as you can see, there are Black, white and green zones littered around. Compared to the data provided last year, the dead zones have grown, and the green have shrunk. The alliance cannot hold longer, I am sure of it."

"How… in the world do you keep this quiet?" Schnitten remarked, and held his breath.

"You have me to thank for that." Bouche Croquant remarked, and continued smoking his cigar.

"As much as we cannot let the public know for fear of inspiring panic similar to what happened in Japan, we must educate them and let them know. As it is, we are not sure if the research to prevent the catastrophe would make it in time… Verde thinks that the joint project with Vindice would solve this problem, however, we do not have the luxury of waiting."

"In three years, I surmise, this is what the world would look like." Brow shifted the display to paint a horrifying picture. The whole world was a mesh of black and white, and Brow questionably put in place the Green Domes of the Alliance, and a fifth of the original land mass of the GU in the picture.

"Now, now, you must be joking! It can't get that bad. We've already found a way to filter radiation," quipped Ganauche, "that can't happen."

"It won't if it's just caused by radioactive waves." Brow said, and he showed them the next picture. It was a snowy white mountain that used to be a bustling town from the looks of things. Brow pinched his hands to zoom in and showed them the blurred image of what seemed to be an apparition, a man with wings.

"What's this?"

"An image from one of the satellites of GU. We suspect that it is that creature's doing. The series of misfortunes suffered across the world can't be a coincidence. I am not sure about the dead zones, but as for the sudden snowstorms-"

"Now that's something… I can't… but he does seem familiar."

"That is what's unusual. To all those who has seen this picture, they felt the same. I myself feel as if I've seen it once before. It's not because it looks like an _angel_. We do know that there are _no_ angels alive. If there was, we'd have seen it. The last time, I heard, they likened it to the image of God, but we all know that can't be true." Coyote interjected and motioned for Brow to move on to show the next images while he continued talking.

"For now, we have dubbed him the Snow King. I believe it's hardly apt to call a man a god just because he has wings."

There were wry laughs until Brow coughed. Simultaneously, several screens appeared before the guardians. "I hate it when he does that," Ganauche whines.

"What you have there is the illegal research that Vongola decided to put a stop twenty seven years ago. That is the research that is currently being conducted within Vendicare with the Alpha, Beta, and Omega teams."

"What are you talking about?"

"Schnitten, Ganauche, I know both of you don't listen during our meetings, but you should know that a part of Vongola's aim during the war was to wipe out a contagious virus that first spread in Japan. The research base was only permitted to carry tests using different non-human animal species, but the resident researcher, Shoichi Irie's father, now deceased, under the command of Bermuda von Veckenschtein carried on with human experiments."

A picture of a mutated human with bulbous pus filled extra body parts snapped on the large screen. Ganauche had to hold a hand to his mouth, "Holy–"

What seemed like a dyrad, only on closer inspection, an ordinary girl, wrapped around with what seemed like parasitic green vines was shown next. The next picture showed the mutation of the girl as an unknown hybrid human plant specie, and its eventual death.

"The experiments failed. Gene splicing has been the focus of the medical industry for a long time, but during this research, they tried to introduce genes from different species, exposing them to different environments, several of which was radioactive, a known cause of mutation.

"The researchers unwittingly created a virus that killed several of their men, and the facility had to be abandoned."

Ganauche scratched his head but Schnitten bit him to his question, "Why would Vongola even agree to such a dangerous risk?"

"It's a child's dream, I think. Timoteo shared to me a tale of the founder, Giotto Vongola..."

"The brat?"

"No… the brat was only named after him. Primo Vongola, or Ieyasu Vongola… well, supposedly he was able to harness a power… to manipulate flames at will. He was even able to fly. We do not know, but the successors to his line likened him and his power to that of a God. As descendants of this mysterious power, those privy to this tale wondered about the possibility of harnessing the same power and for centuries, they've sought after it."

"...don't tell me... we've killed all those people for this?" Ganauche was scandalized.

"Fool. You forget that while we have our own agenda, we were not the ones who wanted the war."

"We did fan its flames," Bouche said, amused.

"I... I know that but you shouldn't call me a fool."

"Then would idiot suffice?"

"Visconti!"

"Gentlemen, calm down," Coyote said, and gave the three men a sharp look.

"The virus spread, and we do not know if any of the experiments survived. We are no closer to the truth of the tale… and if it is not true, then at the cost of more than five billion people, we have failed." Coyote solemnly said in a quiet voice.

"But, Coyote, you told me it wasn't our fault."

"It's nothing but a change in perspective. We founded GU and among them were greedy men who wanted to unite the world under their banner. At the same time, we had our objective. To destroy the virus, and to discover the truth..." Bouche grinned.

There was a lingering silence and Ganauche tried to ask himself why he failed to notice.

"…What does Timoteo plan to do with this? Does he know? Oh. Of course he did. How long have you all known?" Ganauche asked.

"Long enough. Why does it matter. I am revealing everything to you so that when the time comes, you will know what to do."

"Timoteo is not of sound mind. His age is catching up to him. He is well over two hundred years, and I… I cannot prolong his life any longer." Brow's eyebrows knitted and said, "Vongola... has never stood up for good or evil... but we are an organization with its flaws. We hold a _lot_ of power, and Ganauche, you know this already. Moving on," Brow tried to compose himself.

"We cannot trust the current CEDEF head for he is Giotto's underling. Vongola will be in direct supervision of Coyote until a rightful heir can inherit Vongola. There are more pressing concerns aside from this matter. The last skirmish between the heirs decreased our defenses and they took with them 227 soldiers. The Egyptian districts 1726 to 1737 are heavily affected and request compensation and aid."

"Timoteo gives too much leeway. Massimo deserved what he got, for luring Xanxus and Giotto into a trap. Once the kids found out, they started an all out war."

"Would you like me to dispose of Massimo? We can always say that he mysteriously drowned."

"For the good of Timoteo?"

"For his good."

Bouche smirked and set off. "Coyote, send me the details of the meeting once you have finished." Visconti who remained silent the entire time left with Bouche.

"There is also the matter of the youngest heir. We were ordered by Nono to protect him at all costs."

"I've already sent Reborn."

"Then he is in good hands."

"Schnitten, you will be sent to appease South Africa. You will be accompanied by the Bertesca Famiglia."

"The exiled famiglia?"

"This would be their first test, and you will need their expertise should another storm arise. They will grace these walls by day break, tomorrow."

"I advice you to take some of your best men. Not much is known about Gelaro Bertesca and if they take this as an opportunity to escape mainland, or… show sufficient amount of insubordination… any sign of betrayal, we have our orders to kill them on sight."

Schnitten laughed wryly, "Sometimes, I ask myself if I have done something to incite our king's wrath. He always likes to put me in dangerous situations."

"But you always return to us alive." Coyote remarked. "Well, I am one lucky man."

"An old man." Ganauche teased.

"Ganauche, you and Visconti will visit the Alliance to inform them of the situation."

"W-what!? Why me and him!? You know I can never get along with Visconti!"

"More like, he knows how to make you work and you work your ass off when you're with him. Don't complain." Coyote nodded to Brow and Ganauche received the small package file that contained 273 photos, 41 videos, and 3897 files about the entire situation that was briefly discussed. "Visconti already looked through it, I expect you to skim everything along the way."

"What about Brow, you and Bouche?"

"I will be staying here to manage Vongola affairs. Brow cannot leave Timoteo, and Bouche will be here for damage control once the situation is made public." Coyote pinched the bridge of his nose, sounding a little resigned.

"How public is public?"

"We'll tell them what we can tell them. If word gets out about human mutations, we've done enough in the past to let them believe it's plain rubbish. Do not worry. Bouche will do his thing. If we are lucky, the citizens will be more concerned of passing the diamond chip test, than the situation outside since it has barely began to affect us."

''Ah, the one with Nana Sawada,"

"Yes that," Coyote replied.

"I didn't think there was a way to bypass it." Schnitten murmured.

"Well, we have Verde working with it simultaneously with the project."

Schnitten chuckled, "you're a slave driver."

"The weirdo likes to work."

They all chuckle to themselves at the thought of the green haired scientist. He was instrumental to Vongola's success in taking over GU and in effect, the world.

Brow sighed feeling spent. Then Coyote began, "Just don't worry about us here. We will handle it. Worry about the situation overseas first. Even though our heirs are war mongers and would enjoy destroying the fragile trust that we have with the alliance, we cannot afford to lose more lives. It is our responsibility, and Timoteo cannot carry the weight of this sin all by himself."

"Don't be too over dramatic old man. You'll never grow black hair as it is."

Brow spluttered and laughed. "It always amuses me how you can still find the time to laugh when the situation is this dire," Brow said.

"Hey, we still got time, and you were frowning and serious having this pinched look that made me somehow wonder if you had to go to the bathroom. Even king's die, we all know that… but we're still alive now, yeah? So cheer up Brow." He turned to stare at Coyote and Schnitten "Coyo, Sin, get him drunk or something."

Schnitten vigorously shook his head and the Brow Nie Jr. smiled innocently or a tad too dreamily. "It's been a long time since I had alcohol."

"Coyote, now, now, you hardly have time to drink. You must watch over Timoteo, remember?"

The rather hopeful look that spawned on the brunette's face turned to another frown again. "Right, I just remembered, I have to check up on him."

"With this, I consider our meeting adjourned. Further concerns will be relayed through the DC."

* * *

_Published 1/3/2013_

_Revised 1/5/2013_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **I ended up scrapping 700 words. I tried to revise chapter 1-3 and I'm leaving further revisions at a later date. I'll be busy at school so… I'm going to try to release another chapter while I'm still inspired. Currently, I'm listening to a playlist… I don't know if the changing songs affected the mood of the story. There is a little bit of R27 at the bottom, where it came from… I don't know too. From here on, I'm hinting at a really bad future for Tsuna should I take the said route. ATM, not much action since I'm still getting a feel of the characters and experimenting with them, at the same time building plot.

I know that, it might look like a filler, but the pace has to slow down somewhere to show the passage of time. I also have to get a feel of Tsuna and Reborn's relationship. I've never tried writing him so, this is what happened. Wao... it's 2 am now. I must sleep. Will probably try to revise again tomorrow.

Enjoy~

* * *

**The Snow King**

* * *

Two weeks after Reborn's arrival, Tsunayoshi was ready to call the man a devil. Behind that smiling face was a dangerous man that hated his guts.

Speaking of Hibari, the teen was fighting Reborn underneath the sweltering heat of the sun. How he wished he could do the same.

At the moment, he was stuck in the library. Reborn had him review several subjects, saying that no Mafia Boss will be called an _idiot_ under his watch. Reborn also hinted that soon, he would be put into formal schooling or something similar.

It would be one of the first steps into reclaiming his _prestige._ He sighed, recalling...

_"Dame-Tsuna, I have with me eleven books. You will read them all. I will have to test your strength in all of these subjects to understand your true strengths and weaknesses. Your records show abysmal grades as Nathan, and thus I have to see for myself if they were right. These are basic subjects taught to you in school..."_

"Algebra, Trigonometry, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Sociology and Law, Technology, History, Language, Literature and Art, Finance. How does he expect me to finish them in 3 days?" Tsuna muttered to himself.

The maid beside him chuckled.

"Oh, senhor. I think he likes you. Master Dino barely had the time to sleep when Reborn was his mentor. I will show you a picture."

Tsuna blinked sleepily at the thought of _sleep_, and blinked at the photo of a panda-eyed Dino and several cups of what seemed like coffee, littered around his desk. His eyes already seemed sunken, and yet his Dino-nii seemed determined to prevail. Tsuna then noticed a small detail at the left side of the picture and saw… a gun barrel.

His face paled and the woman offered him his second cup of coffee. "You… you work for him, don't you?"

The maid only smiled and said, "Now, now, senhor, you flatter me. It would be to large an honor to work for him. You, however, need to finish studying. This would not do at all."

She gestured to his results, he was only halfway through skimming the 7th book and he was already at an impasse. He truly hated math and science. It was taking him ages to solve the problems.

A large crash was overheard from below, and Tsunayoshi left his seat in order to see the fight.

Hibari was lying underneath a destroyed fountain, and was bleeding profusely.

"Maria! Call a doctor!"

Tsuna hurried down, and in less than minute, he was on the grounds. He glared at Reborn who glared back at him, "I told you to stay in the library. Someone is begging to be punished."

"I don't care." Tsuna slowly approached the teen, "Hibari-san?"

"I can still fight." Hibari stood up, and wiped the blood off his eyes. Then he swaggered to the right. Tsuna caught him and Hibari pushed him away with his left hand. He winced, and muttered, "what a useless arm."

Turning to Tsuna who still gazed at him with concerned eyes, he barked, "Herbivore, let go, or I will bite you to death."

It was at that moment when Dino arrived together with his small army of bodyguards. "What's going on?"

Reborn took a lighter from his pocket and smoked a cigarette. He sent Dino a sharp glance. "You should teach your pets to be more obedient, Dino."

"What was that, old man?"

Reborn tossed his cigarette aside and pulled out his gun.

Tsuna stood in front of Hibari and shouted at the top of his lungs, "STOP! Stop. Reborn, stop picking on Hibari-san."

"Herbivore, you are making me mad. Move." Hibari was about to slam his tonfa on the unsuspecting child and almost did, but was prevented by a gunshot. The force of the shot caused Hibari to release the weapon. The man staggered once more, and held on to Tsunayoshi's arm for support, growling.

"Reborn!"

"You should thank me, brat. He was about to hit you."

"I think he has a concussion," Dino offered.

Tsuna turned around and steadied the teen. Hibari swatted his hands away, looking affronted at receiving help from someone he deemed a weakling.

Then, Reborn shot another bullet."

Hibari fell to the ground and Tsuna was too shocked to react. "Hi-hibari…"

Dino noticed the beginnings of the child's troublesome panic attacks. He rushed to the boy's side and hugged Tsuna.

"Shhh. He's just sleeping. He's not dead. Come on, you can check…" Dino watched Tsuna mechanically feel around for a pulse.

When Tsuna got back up, he wiped his tears and glared at Reborn. "I hate you." He then ran to the equally shocked doctor who stood by the doorway, unwilling to get to work in fear of inciting the wrath of the two powerful individuals.

"Please take care of him." Tsuna said to the trembling doctor, and with that, Tsuna rushed back inside the manor.

Reborn tilted his fedora down and set off towards the garden, leaving Dino to chase after the child. "Tsuna, wait."

* * *

Tsuna knew there was no way he could hide from Dino because he was the Chiavarone famiglia head. He could easily unlock the door if he wanted to so Tsuna left it open.

It wasn't surprising when only a few moments after settling on his bed, Tsuna felt the wind come rushing in, the soft click of a door closing, and the curtains flapping inward. He rocked on the balls of his feet and admonished himself for acting that way.

Reborn was right as always. He always acted rashly, and he knew that if did not interfere with the fight, Hibari would not be shot. He knew that he was in a precarious situation, often thinking about it, and his living arrangements were enough of a reminder. Reborn didn't have to rub it in that mafia was dangerous.

Because he was weak and stupid, he can't protect those who mattered to him. If it was a real bullet, Hibari would have died and soon, if he made the same mistakes, he'd be left with no one.

He hated himself for acting and thinking that way, but... he was no different from the boy who asked Hibari... what the hell should he do?...

It seemed like a wish that would never be granted. He clenched his fists.

Dino sat before Tsuna. He held the boy's hand and carefully opened the fists, encouraging the child to calm down. He patiently waited for Tsuna to acknowledge him.

"I know he wants to make me stronger… but why does he have to make every single thing a lesson?"

Dino squeezed his smaller hand and said, "It's the only way he knows how to protect you."

"I know… I… I was stupid… and rash again…"

Dino shook his head. "No, you did well. Reborn was smiling before he left. He knows he's chosen well."

"Dino-nii, what do you mean?" Tsuna's honey brown eyes stared back at Dino and the older one grinned.

"Stupid Tsuna. I've told you about it before. There are certain qualities that mafia bosses all have. What you lack in several departments, you have in spare abundance in another."

Tsuna crunched his eyebrows and Dino flicked it, unable to resist. "Itai."

"You don't seem to be wallowing in too much misery as I thought." Dino hugged the child, and Tsuna merely nodded, "Reborn said it's a waste of time to think of what ifs. I'm alright now, Dino-nii. I didn't want you to worry though... sorry."

"Oh you adorable little thing. It's okay to worry me. I'll worry about you all the time if that's what keeps you safe." Dino pinched Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna blushed and kicked Dino and for the umpteenth time, Dino fell on the floor nursing his bum. Tsuna was busy nursing his cheeks.

"Tsuna... how could you..."

"Dino-nii stop that. You suck at acting."

Dino grinned, and said, "You're just jealous, lil bro." He stood up and dusted his pants. "I've heard from Maria that you left the library without permission. If you don't want _him_ to give you a _harsher_ punishment, I suggest you get back to studying."

Dino ruffled his hair and continued, "I'll tell her to stop making you coffee. It's been said that sugar can boost your energy so I'll be sending a box of truffles and chocolates." Dino winked, and left the room.

* * *

That evening, there was a small announcement that the third Vongola heir, _Massimo Vongola, aged 22,_ passed away. His air-plane crashed somewhere in the pacific ocean where an ambush awaited. The perpetrators were never caught, and the body, retrieved only a few hours ago, was currently being flown back to Italy.

There was an invitation to attend the burial ceremony and over dinner, Dino discussed it with Tsunayoshi and Reborn.

"It is too early."

"But we cannot hide him forever."

Dino was having a migraine and pressed both hands to his forehead. Really, why was he so worried?

"They will suspect us."

"They will suspect us more if we refuse the invitation. Dino, listen to yourself. You're getting too _soft_. Should I go back to training you again?" Reborn threatened before slicing his steak into neat little pieces.

"Fine. Tsuna, we will not stay long, I assure you. But even if this is an important family gathering… there are risks. You know of them now. If you do not wish to attend, I will find a way, but-" "I'll go." Tsuna murmured.

"What did you say?" Dino hoped he misheard.

"I said I'll go. Dino-nii. Reborn is right. You've been… _coddling_ me all along. If I hide behind you all the time, I'll never get any respect. I know that."

Reborn took a sip of his wine.

Tsuna on the other hand, picked on his vegetables, before shyly asking, "if I go, you will come with me, right? I… I don't have a famiglia of my own yet. So…"

Dino grinned. "Of course and you're wrong Tsuna. You have three awesome members in your famiglia. You have me, Hibari, and Reborn. By extension, you have the Chiavarone famiglia, the Association, and the Arcobaleno at your disposal. I promise you this."

Reborn merely continued eating, "Don't be too presumptuous, Dino. Arcobaleno will remain neutral regardless of my preference."

Dino waved it off, "Details, details..."

"So, when are we leaving, Dino-nii?"

"The preparations are still underway. Invitations are still being sent, and Timoteo wants to grant Massimo a burial that his former son was unable to experience so... the earliest is a week."

"A week."

Tsuna considered this, and dug in to his food. He had a week to prepare himself...

* * *

"My son is dead…"

"Yes, Timoteo. He is dead."

"Why is it that I feel little sadness for it?"

"You are just tired. We have urgent matters to discuss. I have done as you asked and as we speak, Visconti and Ganauche are negotiating with the Alliance. They have agreed to let us see the blue print of the Green Dome. Verde proposed we replicate it as an alternative if his invention fails."

Timoteo frowned, and looked on the floor.

"Would you not let me grieve, Coyote?"

"You will never mourn his death, Timoteo."

Timoteo's eyes snapped to Coyote's in silent wonder.

"Massimo has been a thorn in our side since his conception." Bouche murmured, and recognition flashed in Timoteo's eyes.

"I see…"

Timoteo never looked so old, fragile…

"…There was a breakthrough with the Alpha team. Apparently, over the period of exposure from the virus, six years ago, certain individuals were able to gain immunity and escape to GU. It took some time to prove the theory, but if you must know, the DC test revealed several immigrants who came from within the region."

Brow continued, "Do you remember JAMBA…? I'm sure no one has heard of it or bothered to learn it, but upon visiting district 5213 in Australia, we were able to recover an endangered bird specie preserved by the JAMBA underground aviary project. The japanese bird proved monumental in the task. For it to survive after the spread of the virus is a remarkable feet that put the researchers into a stupor. We were not aware that there were survivors... until someone by the name of Gokudera Hayato informed a doctor within the research team of its existence. We sent a team of negotiators to obtain the other birds but the Australian district refused us even with enough bribery."

"That certainly hasn't stopped you before," Timoteo muttered and thought of his son.

"...The owner of the aviary is closely affiliated with the Alliance."

"Then... why hasn't GU ceased it?" Timoteo asked.

"Timoteo, you forget that the entirety of GU isn't privy to the real purpose of having the _birds_. Mere medical research would not be enough to warrant their approval. If you decide to use our power with the seats, the other four would no doubt grow suspicious. We let the matter drop. Having one bird was enough." Coyote replied. Timoteo nodded at this, and laid his chin to rest on his hand.

"From the gene pool, we discovered an anomaly that was present in all deceased victims, but for the first time, there was a remarkable degree of adaptation. We believe that having been exposed to the virus at certain levels allowed the bird to evolve, instead of dying," Brow couldn't hide the fascination in his eyes as he showed the pictures that Timoteo couldn't be bothered to understand but he understood it enough. "Charles Darwin was never wrong then. How will this help us in the near future?"

"I am getting there… Verde just sent me this data."

Coyote whistled and Bouche seemed impressed.

"When Verde conducted the DC test, he also had time to assimilate the data into his research." "Probably why he was too excited at the prospect of overseeing the entire test even when it involved the over twelve thousand districts," Coyote muttered.

"Several illegal immigrants are being detained in our facilities, and one out of the ten earlier tested specimens showed positive and highly similar evolution patterns with the migratory bird _Columba janthina stejnegeri. _Of course, considered a treasure, we did return the bird unharmed to the fuming Australian Area._"_

"We are not developing a vaccine, Timoteo. The video might be a bit disturbing but you will understand soon enough."

* * *

_"This is the third test subject on CJS strain comparison project. The subject will be cut in several parts of the body to demonstrate its cell regeneration."_

_The speaker switched the display to the actual footage within the room, and held down on a metal slab, a young girl was repeatedly cut in different parts of the body. The video fast forwarded and in a matter of 3 minutes, the cuts healed, and the skin was as good as new._

* * *

"They're checking how different stress levels, and different environments will affect the specimen."

"… On that note, Timoteo… we have received a similar instance from a man we've confirmed as Dr. Charlus Finnick. He works under the Chiavarone family but cracked under the pressure of the discovery and put up the data for his colleagues to examine. He supposedly treated the youngest Vongola heir, and... the samples he collected gave... a disturbing… and yet… fascinating result."

Timoteo stared in shock.

"He should be dead…"

"Yes, but apparently, there is something in his body that is actively fighting the disease… and actually living off it. We would like to give him to Verde for… examination."

"…but I cannot do that… he is one of the heirs. Iemitsu… would never want his son…"

Coyote slammed his fist on the table, and glared. "If you had acted sooner, we won't be in this situation Timoteo. Iemitsu is dead like Massimo and the dead don't wake. Iemitsu would not have wanted Vongola to die. If his son has to be a martyr then let him be one. What is one life for the price of a million… no, billions?"

Timoteo shook his head. "For as long as I am alive, I swore to protect his son… you will do as I say, and harm not a single hair on my grandson's body."

"Timoteo, please reconsider…" Brow pleaded.

"No. This is final. Now will you let the matter rest?"

"…for now." Brow acquiesced and grit his teeth before sighing... drained as he always was when exposed to Timoteo's whims, "I received word that the Bertesca famiglia and Schnitten were able to successfully appease the Africans. They are currently working hand in hand with the Alliance for the relocation…"

Bouche frowned and stood up all of a sudden.

"Bouche, is there something wrong?"

"… I am being summoned by GU for damage control. The protesters have risen up, and for the first time in six years, they have courage to rally to the streets."

Timoteo turned his head away.

* * *

The concert was cancelled. The weather was as mercurial as a woman on her period. He eyed the piano longingly and crawled farther inside his pillow fort.

Gokudera Hayato sneezed, and took one look at the window then sighed. The abnormal snow that surrounded the otherwise once sunny region ruined any mode of travel, and he was stuck within his manor for a good long time until the snow storm left.

He'd read enough to know by now that it was not an ordinary snow storm, lasting for several days and nights. He didn't know how long he was stuck but he was sure enough the pantry still had some food… but just… barely.

This morning, Millinda served him heated canned sardines with a spice of lemon and then bread. _"Senhor, please forgive me… but this is all that we can afford to cook. We are running out of gas and the generator malfunctioned…" _

A series of misfortunes occurred that ended with his servants and him stuck in one room in front of a roaring fireplace, their only source of heat, burning priceless books, never mind that he had copies stored in the mainland, but… burning _originals!_

Hayato was too depressed for words.

And then.

The door boomed open.

"HAYATO! I've come to rescue you!"

From within the pillow fort, Gokudera Hayato trembled, and clutched his stomach and managed a weak, "Begone demon! I don't need… your help."

He groaned when his pillow fort was destroyed and he was given to a burly haired man who carried him like a sack of potatoes. "Mistress Bianchi, the submarine can carry up to 12 more passengers."

"Don't worry, my brother dislikes having a lot of servants. He only has a cook, a gardener, and two maids. This is everyone."

"Bitch, you'll pay for this. I swear, you'll pay!"

Bianchi wagged a finger, "No, Hayato. You must not treat your dearest sister that way, not when I have a surprise for you."

Gokudera Hayato seemed uninterested but Bianchi grinned, "Father has decided to pardon you, under one condition."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh, you will be." Bianchi sent his brother off, and looked at the rest of the occupants. She kicked the sleeping and tired servants. "Up! Up you go. We don't have time."

"What about master Hayato?"

"He's fine. Do you need help, or can you walk on your own?"

"…Only… only the cook needs help. I think he has hypothermia."

"Very well."

Bianchi put another one of her men to work, carefully tending to the sick cook, and held Millinda's hands in her gloved hands.

"_Grazie, senhora_."

"Oh… and Hayato told me a lot about you, Millinda. Thank you for taking care of my brother, but let this be between us two. Once we return to mainland, you will be dismissed from service. Father believes it is your fault that my dear little brother didn't come running back into his arms when he got kicked out. I hope it would be not too hard… you will all receive compensation of five years of pay."

Millinda merely nodded, having known all along that something similar would happen.

"Come, now, don't be sad… I _am_ saving you much grief by telling you that now."

* * *

_"Seventy percent."_

_Reborn slapped Tsunayoshi's face and Tsuna only looked down on the floor in shame. "Are you telling me that a future Vongola boss can only get a 70?"_

_"I haven't been studying the past few months. Cut me some slack-"_

_"That is not an excuse."_

_"Says who? Are you even a qualified examiner? And... why were your questions all obscure! and You failed me in my essay!"_

_"That mouth of yours truly needs cleaning." Reborn beckoned with a hand and waited for the child to stand in front of him. Tsuna cautiously approached the man and Reborn calmly ordered, "come closer."_

_Tsunayoshi obeyed, until he was almost touching the seated man's knees._

_"Now open your mouth. Yes. Wider."_

_Reborn stood and placed his thumb and forefinger, stretching the opened mouth farther. Tsuna felt tears gathering at his eyelids at the strain._

_"Mmphhh," Reborn shoved a couple of Tsuna's socks inside his mouth. He then unbuckled his belt and put it around the boy's mouth. He kicked the child and leered when Tsuna collapsed on the floor. Reborn pressed down Tsuna's back and pulled his belt back, hard._

_"You look, really good like this, Tsunayoshi." Reborn licked his lips._

_"Now… since no one will hear you scream," Reborn pulled tighter. Tsuna tried to push himself away from the ground, and Reborn just took his gun and shot the floor, stopping any protest._

_"Every time make a wrong answer, I will shoot you with a rubber pellet. These don't hurt as much as real ones, but it's strong enough to bruise. Now let's take another test and see how well you do."_

…

"Noo… nghh… sorry… Reborn… sorry I got it wrong… no more… hurtss"

Reborn paused in his reading to look at the tossing and turning of his pupil and shook his head. He didn't know he terrorized the brat so much that he'd have nightmares.

He chuckled. His pupil was very amusing.

* * *

**AN:** JAMBA is real. CJS is a real bird and… it can also be considered a short for CloudJenovaSephiroth… is this fate? Well, I've always wanted to write one. Is anyone else still reading the author's notes? Thanks for the reviews, faves, alerts. Hope you guys liked the update.

_Published 1/4/2013_

_Revised 1/4/2013_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Snow King**

* * *

During his younger years, he never appreciated art. Instead, he was enamored with a sport called baseball. Much like any sport, it tested his reflexes, and his instincts. It made him feel alive. Several people once told him, he was going pro someday, and pushed him to the sport and he did so with relish.

He won games, and for a time, he felt like the king of the world. He was perfectly content, and happy. He had friends and admirers. His only concern was if he could hit hard and fast enough for a home run and if he was going to get a sushi treat from his dad.

Life was good.

He was thirteen when it all began to change.

Roughly six years ago, several men who identified themselves as the Japanese _mafia _assaulted his dad. They called his father a traitor, and beat him up until he was a hair's breadth from death. After the incident, when Tsuyoshi finally recovered, he was told to pack his things, and that they were moving. He could hardly argue with his father, especially when the war started.

Now, at the ripe age of nineteen, almost twenty, instead of swinging his bat, he was painting across a canvass. Around him, there were seven children who drew a portrait of the bark of a tree outside the window.

When the bell rang, the children lowered their brushes and bowed. They waited for further instruction. Takeshi Yamato looked around and nodded approvingly. "Children, you've done an excellent job. I'll make sure father gives you an extra serving later." The elated response brought a smile to Takeshi's face, and he motioned for the girl, who was the undistinguished leader of the group, to come forward.

Takeshi took her hand, and noted the rough texture. He remembered a time when he grew calluses on his hand not from fighting but from swinging a bat. He gave Fumi a warm smile and said, "You have all been working too hard… but I must ask your help in preparation for a distinguished guest." Takeshi's expectant gaze turned to the blushing girl, "Your mother, Saiki has taught you how to prepare rice sake?"

The girl nodded and Yamamoto turned to the children, "You will teach them. It will also keep your hands supple and help with the calluses." He let her hand go before continuing, "Your next teacher will arrive in an hour. You are free to do as you wish until then."

Takeshi's gaze never wavered until the last child was out. He collapsed on his pillow then bitterly began writing a letter to _him_.

Six years ago, when his father refused their help, they got out of the country but the ship they took was ambushed, and he had to fight tooth and nail to stay alive.

He never saw his father's skill with a sword, but that night, there was a brilliant sparkling dome of red, and when he came to it, he was neck-deep in the mud, unable to move, barely able to breathe.

A hand held his, and his father quietly said, "Be quiet."

Then, he had the most unpleasant sensation of being pushed down, down into the mud, sputtering and tasting the putrid mix of soil, water, and god-knows-what-else, before slowly being pulled back up. He then noticed the soldiers, boisterous men who carried with them two sacks of bodies, one alive, one dead. Takeshi remembered them to be the married couple who escaped with them to the ship. Perhaps, during the time he was unconscious, his father and the rest of the passengers were able to reach the coast. How they got there… he didn't know.

He kept on asking his father, but his father would not speak of it. Not then. Not now.

Fear gripped him when the soldiers killed the man, the young man whose only fault to Takeshi was writing crappy novels for a living. They killed him just a few steps away from where they were hiding.

He did not understand their words, but their actions spoke enough. There were seven of them. Later, they stripped the dead man and his wife, piling all their belongings to one side.

Mrs. Fumiko screamed and tried to put her hands between her legs. The soldiers laughed, and one of them kicked her on the stomach, causing her to collapse right next to her husband's corpse.

With no warning at all, one soldier, and eventually another, unzipped their trousers and soon began to rape her.

To his horror, Takeshi found the other men, begin to chop an arm off the corpse, slicing it to thin pieces, while another began to start a fire. When the other soldier offered his metal helmet, Takeshi understood.

Revolted, he closed his mouth. His grip tightened on his father's hand… it did nothing to ease his frustration. He could do nothing. He wanted to _help_. This was _inhumane _but he was unable to do anything but watch. He was petrified b

Back then, it was too horrifying, and yet, at the fresh aroma of cooked meat, he felt hunger, he felt shame.

He and his father continued surviving. What little skills he had, he honed. He learned to kill with a stone, a knife, a sword. He began to understand the use of terrain, their surroundings, and practiced a secret mode of communication with the remaining survivors.

They needed to be faster, smarter, stronger than their assailants. Most of the time they won. They did not have time to grieve when someone died.

Cooking with fire became a luxury. Their group guarded the meager supplies they could take and it was only when they had excess abundance, which was few and far in between, that they partook of small festivities.

Without medicine, without facilities… many died. Takeshi couldn't let himself wonder if he was next. They had their gains and losses. When GU declared _peace_, they still found themselves within their small stronghold, still teaching the young ones what they can, so that they too can survive.

The declaration of peace between two forces did not solve every problem. For a long time, factions have formed and to adjust back to a peaceful and harmonious society overnight was a fool's dream.

Takeshi learned early on that they could only rely on themselves. When faced with things like _starvation, fear, vengeance and doubt_, all the same, humans would grow selfish and only think of how they can save themselves.

So he will survive and this time, even without his father's permission, he would reach out to the hand who once offered to help them. Even if the hand was rotting… filled to brim of blood and decay, and the man stunk of lies and deceit… he would take the hand –even _embrace _it_ close_ to his heart_–_ if it meant it would save himself, and in effect, everyone else.

* * *

To Tsuna's surprise, he got 81% as an overall score. He was so surprised he had a silly grin on his face.

"That's not a cause for celebration, idiot," Reborn muttered, and regarded his pupil with a cold stare. "I still can't understand what Iemitsu saw in you. Your father was one of the most intelligent men I knew of, and it is disappointing that he sired a child who cannot even solve simple quadratic equation problems."

"But… still I got an eighty one! I passed!" Tsuna grinned – waving a hand and zooming on to his score in front of the screen. Reborn brought it down with an irritated sigh.

"Why are you so hyper?"

"Dino-nii gave me lots of candies… and Maria kept on feeding me coffee. I didn't sleep at all! So… I passed!"

Reborn grinned, "You did but you failed four subjects as well. I would like to remind you that what I gave you was the basic aptitude test for the past year level. The next year level aptitude test would be two times more difficult and had I given you that, you would have failed everything."

"It's because I have to listen to you whine… and whine. I don't need you commenting on everything while I'm trying to solve the problem… it's distracting."

"And the idiot talks. I do not whine. What have I told you about that smart mouth Tsuna? Or are you one of those idiots who presume to know everything despite the glaring evidence that you don't, and are utterly _useless?_ Iemitsu would be so disappointed… or perhaps, it's in the gene pool. Your mother-"

"Don't… mention her. I know. I'll just study harder." Tsuna bit his lip and tried to calm down. Reborn was so annoying.

"And learn to weigh your options. I have given you the time limit. Spending half an hour on a difficult question in the hope that you'll be able to miraculously answer it and get some _bonus _points is hardly commendable when you could have answered the easier ones and gained a higher score."

"And how was I to know that other questions were easier? And… are you trying to tell me I could go back and forth…"

"It is. You just never bothered to ask."

Tsuna groaned and grumpily stood up from his chair. "Anyway, I'm going to tell Dino-nii."

"Are you truly satisfied with this result?"

Tsuna pondered and honestly said, "It's the highest I ever got."

Fwap.

"Itai." Tsuna held his head and glared.

"Fifty laps around the manor, and no breaks."

Tsuna's eyes bulged out, and shouted, "Baka Reborn!"

He ran out of the room and left his mentor.

Reborn berated him for dreadfully failing Algebra, Trigonometry, Physics, and Chemistry. He was still proud of himself however, and showed the results to Dino who gave him two thumbs up. Somehow… lately, he was wondering if what Maria told him about his Dino-nii was correct. Dino supposedly suffered a small "Tsuna-complex."

The young boss thought that anything Tsuna did, to the smallest extent was either adorable, or amazing. Maria said Dino felt as if he was like Tsuna's second parent and at the same time his older brother.

It wasn't good, he thought, to be attached to another person shortly after losing someone… Well, his mother was not dead yet, but he was as good as dead to his life because of what he did… because of _Giotto…and Vongola…_

He still wanted to see her, but he knew it wasn't happening any time soon.

His Dino-nii was different. Or so, Tsuna would like to think. If he was ever betrayed by Dino, he didn't know what he'd do. It was hard enough to start trusting again, but without Dino, he didn't think he'd get this far… alive.

Now, after coming out of Dino's study, Maria dragged him out, and told him she was instructed by the lovely man to supervise his training.

He would not be allowed to go back inside the manor unless he finished his laps. So for the good part of the morning until evening, he ran 35 kilometers. And he already told Reborn he didn't sleep yet. Reborn was killing him.

_Sure Maria, Reborn really likes me, and sure… you don't work for him._ Tsuna groaned, collapsing on the ground and soon, finding a whip lay close to his face. Maria chuckled and egged him on, "Just three more laps, senhor, and you're free to go!"

By the time Maria let him in, he was too tired to want for anything but _food_. He would never take it for granted again.

_That those eat now, who never ate before;_

_And those who always ate, now eat the more._

After dinner, his stomach was bulging to the point he felt it was going to burst. Maria, his personal maid, stared with her black eyes when he said, "I don't want to go take a bath. Let me sleep. I'm tired."

Maria then wrinkled her nose when she came closer, and looked at the child from top to bottom. Tsuna forgot to clamp his ears when she irritably complained that, "senhor, you stink! If you do not get there this instant, I will have the rest of us called and we will personally bathe you! You will not wear these clothes to bed, and certainly make it harder for us to clean your messy room."

"My room is not messy!"

"Senhor! I am not joking, I will call them and Isabella."

Not wanting another breach of his privacy… and cringing, '_Isabella'_, giving the maids a chance to dress him up afterwards. He suddenly felt very horrified. Oh he did not understand why women raged on about getting men to wear their clothing… or maybe it was the other way around… _but_ he didn't like it.

The first time it happened, Dino hugged him very tight and took embarrassing pictures. The maids were all dreamy eyed. After being repeatedly told he was _cute, pretty_, _CUTE, and PRETTY_, AS A GIRL… he felt all semblance of his masculinity go down the drain and vowed that it would never happen again.

So, Tsuna slowly got inside the bathroom. He tossed his clothes on the floor and stared at his body. He was small for his age. Feeling terribly self-conscious, he tried to see what the women saw. He was just an underdeveloped boy…

He was not _effeminate_ and frail looking.

He pinched his arms trying to see if there were any muscles, but all he got was pain. Pain meant his muscles were getting torn apart and repaired to become stronger… so at least the push-ups, sit-ups, and handstands… _failed handstands_, 74 laps around the manor, and all the other exercises Reborn forced him to do in the past two and a half weeks worked.

He thought about what he'd look like with muscles and suddenly felt a bit queasy. Maybe he'd look a little like Dino, or Reborn. He saw his Dino-nii work out once and found that underneath his customary coat and tie, he had muscles, and abs.

He poked his finger on the mirror and wiped the fog to see clearer. He knew it, he had no abs, or anything noteworthy. Well, he was still young so he'll grow them someday. More curious about his skin, he moved closer to trace the spot where he got shot.

He thought it would scar, but his arm was as good as new. It was nothing short of a miracle. When he asked Dino about it, Dino said that if he's so interested, he could send him off to Shamal to get checked. The name was familiar, but he couldn't put a finger to where he heard it.

He turned to check the scars that littered his back. He got them for the long years of being pushed around and kicked and trashed by his bullies... He checked the ones on his knee, the back of his leg… and rubbed to see if it was buried under some dirt…

"…they're gone." Tsuna was amazed.

He supposed it had something to do with the medicine that was given to him by Dino's doctor. It boosted cell regeneration. He didn't know its properties, but he could certainly keep a stack for himself. Tsuna flexed his arm and stretched before nodding. 'That must be it.'

He massaged his tummy, wondering if he was going to get fat, and approached the sunken bath. He put his feet down and entered slowly, then finally after counting to ten, he was comfortably seated, letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles. Then, like a cat, he began stretching, once more.

He went underneath and held his breath before going back up. He didn't know why he wanted to argue with Maria at all. The bath was so relaxing.

For awhile, he mulled about his day. He then thought of Vongola Nono… the Vongola boss that all the heirs wanted to replace.

Dino told him that even as the Vongola boss, Vongola Nono did not have the freedom to act on what he wanted. Dino said that Nono wanted to protect him, which is why he tried to placate Giotto, and gave Tsuna the chance to live, even warning them of the expected assault… bidding them to leave and take care of themselves in a way.

Vongola changed. When he was young, Dino remembered Nono acting like his surrogate grandfather. He treated the heirs with care and sought the best for each of them. When war started, the more ambitious members of the family, including Nono's guardians, sought power and quickly assimilated themselves into the newly drafted Union giving Nono less time, and less of a presence to influence the growing heirs.

Grandfather Nono turned into an all powerful King whose actions would be judged by his numerous subjects and whose responsibility was not only to the familgia but also to the empire.

Dino knew he was not cut out for the job, and gave up his position early on. Then, Nono's famiglia was assassinated. He was ony left with his adopted son, Xanxus, and his two biological sons Massimo and Enrico. This was when Nono's original decision of handing over the famiglia to Enrico faltered, because he knew that as much power as it would grant the chosen heir, as the Vongola boss, he would suffer. His next choice was Iemitsu, but shortly after the death of his family, Iemitsu was murdered.

He was unable to choose among the remaining four. Meanwhile, the families who served under each heir rallied their candidate to take the throne, to impress _Nono. _ ultimately leading to the inheritance game.

If becoming the Vongola boss was so lonely, he really didn't understand why Giotto, Enrico, Xanxus, and… Massimo wanted it so bad that they were willing to kill each other.

He really hated Vongola.

He was beginning to hate Giotto most of all, blaming him for his current predicament was a good alternative when he couldn't find the strength to shoulder the responsibility of his actions.

"This is stupid… ahhh… Kaa-san. When will I see you again?"

The heat got to him, and soon, Tsuna fell asleep.

* * *

It was cold. It was unbearably cold, and he was shivering uncontrollably, so he curled up like a ball. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a field of white. All across him, for miles and miles... white.

"Yuki?"

Soft pinpricks of needles climbed from his toes to the tips of his fingertips. '_Where am I?'_ Tsuna wondered.

As he lay in the white field, the pinpricks slowly became harsh stabbing knives and Tsuna whimpered, muffling his scream. He was slowly getting buried under the snow, and dark spots began clouding his vision.

Under the unforgiving sky, he wished he could see… It was monochrome. White. Black. Gray.

His hands were white. No. Red… _Red is good._

_Your blood is red._

'My fingertips are bleeding… my arms… my chest… I'm bleeding…'

He felt weak, like a fish out of the water struggling to breathe. He wanted air.

_Suffocate._

He wanted the sky to stop being so white. So white, so cold, even his tears turned to ice.

_So cold._

_Suffering._

His tongue lapped at the snow, thirsty. His hands reached out, and he wanted to move, he wanted to live.

_Live?_

Something within him burned to get out, wanting to survive.

He had to get out… but something was pulling him down. He felt like he was a puppet on strings, being pulled too hard, too harshly.

He was going to die.

He was dying.

He was screaming and pleading and crying and begging.

"I don't want to die…"

_You don't want to die?_

**Tsuna**

"Tsuna."

* * *

"TSUNA! Wake up! Please be alright!"

Tsuna sucked a harsh gasp and coughed out the water out of his lungs. "D... Dino-nii?" Tsuna massaged his throat. It hurt so much. The water was freezing. The snow was so cold. Wait, snow?

"Maria! Why weren't you watching over him?"

"I was senhor… but the door was locked and…"

Tsuna weakly held out a hand to Dino and whispered, "it… it was my fault… again… sorry I fell asleep."

He was about to faint again… he was sure he left the door open, because he knew he might fall asleep.

He couldn't say anything more. He wanted to stay awake, but the arms of Morpheus beckoned and he could not stay away…

_Sleep, Tsuna._

Dino panicked, calling for the medics.

* * *

Reborn watched the slow rise and fall of the Tsunayoshi's back and Dino who refused to leave Tsunayoshi's side.

It was highly unusual, he thought. Neither Dino nor Maria was correct about the door being locked. When they first opened the door, Reborn could see remnants of crystals forming at the latch. When he felt for the water, it was ice cold. Maria thought Tsuna turned on the cold water by mistake, but the water was too cold to have come out of the faucet.

He had the pipes investigated and yet the water from the tank and the water that travelled the pipes remained at the average temperature of 17 to 20 degrees Celsius. That was nowhere near the icy feel of the tub.

Reborn thought they were too panicked to notice it, but Dino should not have missed it.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Dino found that he could not look at his former mentor in the eye.

"You promised to give me your complete trust. I gave you mine but I am beginning to doubt I should. What are you keeping from me?"

Dino's shoulders hunched and he released his hold on Tsuna's hand. He stood up and opened the door. "I wasn't sure of it at first but Tsuna… I'm not sure if he's completely human anymore. I don't… want to talk about it here… Tsuna can suddenly wake up and and I haven't even told him… I… Are you coming?"

Reborn nodded before Dino changed his mind. The two men ordered the maids to keep watch of the child.

Unbeknownst to them, brown eyes snapped open just a few moments after they left.

* * *

"Where is that woman?" Alaude asked himself out loud as he reviewed the files that Verde's team sent to him. It took a long while to read the reports. Something was amiss.

The investigation led them to a find out about a small organization that had multiple bases in GU. They offered a discrete service that would allow _paranoid_ GU citizens to use the strange loophole they discovered. The perpetrators were serving a sentence, and the citizens who were stupid enough to use their services were detained. That was good, but they were no closer to finding Nana Sawada.

It was true that they captured illegal immigrants, but the original purpose was ignored in place of what? Why was Verde, a man who was only interested in things involved in his research, doing something as menial as heading the DC chip test? It took a large portion of his already valuable time. Alaude pondered. 'Verde... what are you thinking?'

The GU funds for his research doubled from the past year. He didn't know if developing the latest feature of the DC chip was worth that high. He drummed his fingers on the table... still thinking.

He was about to go over the data once more when he received a call.

"This is a surprise. What is it that you want, child?"

"I have a request."

"Then speak." Alaude leaned back and shut down the display.

"After the assassination attempt on me and Dino Chiavarone, I was hit by a bullet from Massimo's family. I'd like to know… its composition and why it wasn't able to kill me."

"I've been told as such. That won't be a problem. I am sending you the data as we speak."

"Um… there's more… uh… Dino-nn… Dino took me to a doctor after I got shot… I want to know the results of the surgery and if they found anything amiss. He told me the doctor's name was Charlus Finnick…"

There was a large pause, and small intake of breath, "I think there is something _wrong_ with me… so if you could arrange a meeting… during the burial… I want you to take me to a trusted medical facility… please."

"And you cannot ask Dino Chiavarone for this because?"

"I… don't want to."

"I see."

Tsunayoshi Sawada avoided all form of contact before, but… what an odd request. Normally, he figured he'd go to his _Dino-nii_ but surprisingly, the child seemed angry, but resigned. Perhaps it was a childish argument. To humor the child, he supposed for a few hours he could leave his team to analyze Verde's data. "Is that all?"

A small yes came, and the line was dropped.

Alaude considered it. It was a small favor, but making sure Dino doesn't find out would be a challenge… He had more important things to do with his time, but he felt like he owed the child. He stretched and took a moment to weigh the pros and cons.

Figuring he was not moving on from any of his current projects, he'd work on the child's request.

Hours later, he was stumped.

_It was all gone_.

Five hours of searching was blown to nothing when he discovered that the DC chip within the Doctor was destroyed, and all pertinent data that belonged to him across the Brain was also destroyed. If he was not given the name of the facility, and the name of the doctor, he wouldn't have known he existed.

If he hadn't thought to check the Chiavarone famiglia registry, the physical copy that he kept in his own library, and a physical copy at that, he'd have thought Tsuna was playing a prank. A good one at that.

Only someone within Vongola could have done such a thorough work… someone who has access to the Brain and among them was… Vongola Nono himself, and his guardians. It was plausible but not completely. There were other individuals who could have done the work, and… hackers who were outside of the system could have had a hand… but unlikely.

He just had to contact Irie to confirm he hadn't been playing around… or Verde. Scrap that. If it was Verde, he enjoyed making everyone puzzle over his works, so the data he sent… there was something in it that he should somehow decode.

They were taunting him, however indirectly. He prided his almost unlimited set of resources, able to plan ahead, and manipulate the chess pieces as he willed. Perhaps that was not the case. If there was a God, then God was probably laughing at his predicament.

He couldn't pretend to be all knowing, but this was insulting. First, there was Nana Sawada, then Verde, Tsunayoshi Sawada… the doctor… the irregular funding.

It took awhile for everything to sink in. Vongola thinks that they could hide something from his intelligence network. He did not endure six years in CEDEF for nothing. No… He brought a hand to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He was excited. His eyes flashed.

This was a challenge and the brat was good for something after all. It took awhile to click that he was being kept in the shadows. _Well, two can play the game._

Leaving his office, he used the elevator and entered a passcode to reach the underground. Once there, he greeted the man Hibari sent for him, "Kukasabe, I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

* * *

His father's mansion remained unchanged. It was still made of white marble and carefully cropped hedges surrounded the property. It was green and lush, unlike the white that filled Africa. More importantly, it was warm.

Once they got out of the snowstorm, they abandoned the submarine in favor of faster travel. That was why it only took a day and a half to reach Italy.

…

Gokudera Hayato hated waiting.

Bianchi left him to refresh herself, and Gokudera, wanting nothing else than to get it over with and tell his father to "_shut the fuck up, because there's no way in hell anything you do will make me come back to you_."

Maybe, it wasn't his father's fault that his mother died but still, he argued, he could have done something about it. And there was that other fact that living with Bianchi was something he can't stand. It was like putting his stomach into a blender. He'll die.

…

An hour passed, and finally, he was there. The fat pudgy man wrapped him in an embrace all of a sudden… disgusted, he pushed him away. He wasn't even his father anymore, not to him at least.

"Forgive me, Hayato."

Hayato raised his brow at this. He was apologizing… he must want something really bad.

"There is something I'd like you to do for me…"

'I knew it!'

As his father began to explain however, his interest was piqued. '_Damn, Bianchi was right..._'

* * *

_Published 1/4/2013_

_Revised 1/5/2013_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes**: I got caught up with my little brother and ragnarok. This morning, I think I was having a case of bro-con… D: It was terrible. Maybe I just miss him because he's going back to college (not here equals dorm and so far… it's a hassle to visit him) and I'm back in college too. . I'll be busy with a lot of stuff so don't expect the really fast updates like before. I'll make this my priority though.

Here's the 7th chapter.

* * *

**The Snow King**

* * *

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, you ask me stupid yet peculiar questions," Reborn said. The man observed the boy who stood before him, and noticed the crooked tie.

"Thus, because you amuse me, I will answer them," Reborn smiled. The man beckoned for Tsuna and unraveled the knot that Tsuna spent so long to make. He tightened it and flapped out the collar. Then he motioned for Tsunayoshi to follow him. "I will try to make this lesson enlightening for you, dame-Tsuna. We do have a few minutes before we leave."

They left his room and Tsuna wanted to say that he didn't have to follow Reborn when he knew the way.

Tsuna gulped. Reborn smiled and said, "Do not worry. I will not punish you today if you disappoint me."

"That's not reassuring. You don't sound convincing, Reborn."

"And how would you like me to rephrase that? It sounds like you're pleading for me not to hurt you today. Is that it, my dear pupil?" Reborn said in his low velvety voice. He leaned on Tsuna to intimidate the child and Tsuna shrunk away from him.

"I… I'm not pleading at all… besides, who likes to be hurt?"

And just like that, in a snap, Tsuna found himself screaming, when Reborn dislocated one of his fingers. Reborn merely stared at him, and popped it back into place.

Tsuna was teary eyed and closely guarded his hands to himself.

"I hate–"

"Know your place. When you signed the contract, you have given me the freedom to use whatever means to educate you. Pain is a wonderful motivator. Cherish it and learn to shut your mouth, you weak, fragile little boy."

As if to traumatize the brat, Reborn took his wrist, and began dragging him. Tsuna tried not to think what else those hands are capable of snapping in a mere whim.

They stopped walking when they reached the large balcony overlooking the receiving area of the manor. On both sides of the balcony were two curved marble stairs that led below.

Tsuna was still afraid and affronted. He murmured softly, "but I'm not a masochist…"

"Regardless, my methods are effective. Now,"

Reborn took one of the yellow roses that one of the servants left on the display table beside the stairs. He put one on Tsuna's breast pocket and another one on his. Reborn continued, "This is for your cousin, Massimo."

"You have forgiven him, have you not?"

"I think so."

"Good."

Down the stairs, the Chiavarone famiglia's best men and Dino were busy with preparations. Guns, explosives, and equipment were being packed, tucked inside inconspicuous looking bags. There were the black suited Chiavarone guards. Then there were women dressed as maids and butlers, ones he never saw before.

"When the dead die, they will cease to exist as person… they are gone but the living will be there to remember. See, it is how we've lived which is important. It is how Massimo died, which makes his death rather fortunate."

"But I really don't think dying is fortunate at all," Tsuna replied, eyes downcast.

"Massimo is simply lucky that he is remembered in a positive light. It will not matter to him, but it will matter to who he left behind. His death, is an instrument and a message. Don't you see? Have we not taught you enough?" Reborn asked and seemed slightly exasperated.

"Families, allegiances, debts, favors, loyalty, trust, and power… these words should spark an idea if you still have a brain. In his death, many will live on, and yet, many will still die… why?"

Tsuna pondered about it, and thought about the last lesson Dino and Reborn taught him a day before the departure. He hated this.

"How slow. How do you expect to present yourself to your relatives if you cannot understand such a simple concept, dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna shook his head and looked down, "It's not that I don't understand it. I think I do but I don't like what I'm thinking about… and I want a different answer."

Reborn's eyebrow rose. "Well then, enlighten me of your thoughts."

"I think that… you say Massimo's death is good because he did not die as an embarrassment to his family. From what you told me yesterday… Xanxus and G… _Giotto_ were tricked by him, and those two would not have stopped until Massimo is dead. Vengeance matters more than blood, and for the embarrassment, it would not have taken long until Giotto or Xanxus killed Massimo regardless of the consequences. And since neither Giotto nor Xanxus can take the credit of bringing down Massimo, Nono… and Vongola would not put them in a more favorable light."

Tsuna bit his lip. "It might be… the opposite in fact. Since it's public knowledge that Massimo almost got the two tricked in his last escapade… and the last skirmish with Giotto was like… erm… a stalemate… Massimo was clearly on the losing side, but was able to escape Giotto's attempt on his life… and now, Massimo just got killed but something else. It would mean that Giotto and Xanxus would never be able to have their revenge. If they were the ones who killed Massimo, they would have claimed it, and have the glory… but now, there will be nothing else left to take the burnt of their anger except Massimo's followers… or Enrico."

"Hmph, you have a brain after all, continue."

"Massimo is fortunate that he is dead not because he got killed by either of the two heirs. He is also fortunate to be dead… because he will not be here to witness what will happen after his death?"

"Why end it in a question?"

"… Well. We would all be gathered for his burial, and Nono instructed each heir to bring some flowers if they'd be attending… I think this is mildly insulting as well… I just. Hmmn. Like you said… a lot of things would happen because he died. Now… I am the fourth in line… and. Arghh… I don't know Reborn. You told me you were going to answer my question."

"I give you 6 points for a lousy conclusion. But truly, can you not imagine for yourself? It is easy enough to predict."

"I don't know… that's why I'm asking... or maybe, I just don't want to think about it." Tsuna suddenly closed off, and regarded Reborn with a look that reflected a bit of horror for ever making him think about such things, but that was his life now.

The child left him on the balcony and descended the stairs, still massaging his finger subconsciously.

Reborn felt like he was missing something. It was something important.

For a time, after the incident in the bathtub, Tsunayoshi was _cold_. He did not want to speak to anyone. He did not even want to look them in the eye. He was alone in a world that they could not reach. He seemed terrified of something… This lasted for half a day and Dino was so worried, wanting to postpone the trip. It was true that it was unforeseen for the child to suddenly render himself mute, deaf, and just plain _catatonic_, but perhaps it was delayed shock.

It was just too late to cancel the trip. If they did, Tsunayoshi and his famiglia would be the laughing stop of Vongola.

Reborn had none of it, and when the two of them began shouting, almost leading to a fight that would no doubt land into Reborn's favor, Tsunayoshi finally came out of his shell, hugging his Dino-nii and pleading both of them to stop fighting.

_"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi? Was it a bad dream? Can you… can you speak to your Dino-nii now?_"

"_…yes… I think… it was just a bad dream… I wish it was all a bad dream… Dino-nii. I'm okay now._"

Feeling mildly irritated at having to remember such a thing, Reborn laid his thoughts to rest.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada… if you are hiding something important from me, I will give you a punishment you'll remember."

* * *

"We are leaving. You know the drill. To my loyal household servants, Maria, Isabella, Anabelle, Kristine, Karen, Alfonso, Silvestro… and the rest of you… This will be the tenth time we've done such a thing... As much as I would love you to guard the estate, there is no use for it, not when your life might be potentially in danger. I will not risk that. We have the Mosca and they will serve as our eyes and ears."

Some of the servants began to swoon to the passionate speech. Tsuna was looking fondly at his Dino-nii.

"I would have all of you to continue on with your other lives for the time being. Return back to your families. You will be summoned when and if we return. At the first sign of danger, you also know where to go. You are all beloved to me and I do hope you all know that I will miss you terribly while we're gone."

The maids all rushed to hug their master while the male servants were shaking their heads.

"It's a _harem_," Tsuna murmured to himself. "I agree." Silvestro, the cook grinned and then later looked rather put off by the entire idea. "It is a pity, all those beautiful women are in love with him."

"Even Maria?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"Even Maria."

"But she's in love with Reborn, right?"

"What, a woman can't love two men at the same time?"

Somehow, with the way Silvestro said it and the waggling of his eyebrows, Tsuna blushed beet red.

"But they… do they do… _it?_"

"You bet. They are as loud as hell."

Somehow Tsuna didn't want to continue the conversation, afraid of imagining the details… of his two teachers and Maria.

"Oh… you didn't know?" Silvestro scratched his chin, "the young master would kill me if this gets out… ah, so… just secret between the two of us okay? Please signore."

Tsuna paused to consider, "but I don't like secrets. I hate lies and liars. I don't want to… lie to Dino-nii."

"Signore! Don't be too hasty please, let this old man teach you something good." Silvestro patted his back, and said, "The world is full of secrets. Lying and secrets… We cannot live without them, signore. Let's say, your crush is wearing this hideous dress. She seems to really like it, and she asks for your opinion, but you think it's hideous… what would you say to her, signore?"

"I would say it looks bad on her." Tsuna said flatly, not even bothering to think about it.

"But can you really? Try to imagine signore. The woman you love, looking so happy in that disastrous dress, but so happy and excited with it…"

Tsunayoshi tried to imagine his school crush, a fellow Japanese like him, Kyoko… wearing a hideous dress… but nothing on her could ever seem hideous.

He sighed.

"You see signore. You cannot tell her it is hideous! Sometimes it would be best to deceive someone than to tell them the truth, for their own good."

"How is lying to someone for their own good?" Tsuna grumpily bit out. This was hitting too close to home.

"Then what about your mother?"

"What about my mother?" Tsuna had to control his breathing. His mother was still a sore spot that Reborn had relentlessly tried to beat out of him.

"I mean no offense signore, if you would let me continue, I was about to say your mother… and the rest of this household are quite similar. The young master mentioned it awhile ago… we loyal servants of the Chiavarone famiglia live double lives. Some of us have families, lovers and friends who will never be privy to the life within Vongola or within the Chiavarone famiglia. If we break the code of silence, the omertà, we will be executed with no mercy. We have chosen to live our lives like this not in fear of omertà, but more… out of loyalty to the young master."

"That… sounds tiring."

"It is, signore. And yet we are happy, and our families our happy. We are paid generously, and we are given the incentive of keeping our loved ones safe… signore, I would never tell my mamma of this life. I fear she will not be able to accept me. Perhaps, she felt the same fear, of wanting to protect you signore… Nana Sawada… and she seemed like the type from what I can remember of her," Silvestro murmured mournfully.

Silvestro didn't speak, and Tsuna pondered about his situation. It was not fun to be kept in the dark. Look at what happened to him. Sometimes, he hated the adults for thinking that _lying_ or keeping secrets in order to protect him was doing him any good. It would hurt more if he found out by himself. It made all sorts of doubt spout out of his chest.

It made his chest tighten at the thought that so many people, including his mother would betray him… but what was he supposed to think? He was becoming paranoid. He was becoming paranoid of the idea that Silvestro was telling him such things because Dino or Reborn didn't want him to waver…

His lessons were always sporadic… and Silvestro mentioned it was a lesson… but just maybe like this, he could forgive his Dino-nii for what he heard last night. He had to know first though… he had to weigh for himself if the secret should have been kept from him… or not at all.

He still wished he knew now, and hoped that Dino would tell him before he found out the truth…

"…so having said that, signore. A little lie… would save me from certain death. Young master… has expressed his desire to keep you innocent of such things… so please, for both of our sake, do not tell him."

Tsuna smiled, and decided to take the man's advice to heart, "Ok… I will not tell." A lie. A lie of omission.

He didn't think Dino was brutal enough to kill Silvestro just because of such a simple tidbit. Tsuna blinked.

Dino was in front of him, and was done kissing his maids goodbye. Upon seeing how close Tsunayoshi and Silvestro was, Dino's eyes slightly narrowed. It was almost imperceptible to notice, but Tsuna did. He smiled cheerfully for his Dino-nii… if only to soothe the man who was currently trying to keep a straight face.

"Have I kept you waiting?"

"Mmn, not at all."

"Silvestro was good company?"

"Yes, he told me about Maria though. He said Maria loves you. But she also loves Reborn right? I wonder. How is that possible?"

* * *

Reborn chuckled a little at the antics of his pupil. There was hope for Tsuna. He was left wondering if he was going to be blamed for Tsunayoshi's twisted sense of humor. It was true, Silvestro was another plant, but he got himself in the situation so there was no saving him. That is, if Dino snaps out of it. Watching him sputter, trying to explain how it actually _works_ to the child was amusing and Tsuna was asking questions that would lead to that.

Tsuna was still easily impressionable, and if Reborn had his way, he would continue to mould the child to his liking until Tsuna succeeded in where Dino cannot.

"But… you say, share… affections… if it's possible to share then… how do you do it? Do you even love her, Dino-nii?"

'What an evil little child,' Reborn thought but they do have to go. The Vongola manor was a couple of hours away with the helicopter, but still, it took hours.

More out of the necessity for punctuality than actual pity, Reborn pulled Dino away, and was more amused when Tsuna stared at him, then at Dino, and at his fingers, a blush on his cheeks.

* * *

The Vongola manor loomed in the horizon. Tsuna's hands were sweating, and he was trembling in both fear… and _awe._

It should have been the feeling that he'd first felt, had Alaude taken the time to educate him.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, once an ordinary school boy beat up by bullies, was now a _fourth_ heir to the group that holds the highest power in the world, _Vongola_. Vongola took his mother, and replaced them with a _famiglia, _and knowledge that any sheltered man or woman would kill for. Vongola granted him freedom, but put him in a cage, a lovely little cage of bloodshed, and dispute, and chaos. To witness a full assembly once more and finally to partake in it… made his eyes light up.

He did not know if he could do it but he had to do it. He would do it for his mother and for the unanswered questions that would remain unanswered unless he had power.

But one thing remained.

He hated Vongola with a passion.

* * *

The sun was travelling a lazy pace beyond the hills. The sound of the wind, the birds, and the swaying of leaves can be heard.

From the main hall, they have travelled a long way to embrace this _nature_ that Massimo had the audacity to write on his diary… that should he want to die, he'd want to be buried outside and not in the family graveyard.

There were five factions.

Xanxus and his small but deadly unit, the elite assassination squad, Varia, stood out in black robes. They were a loud and rambunctious bunch, unmindful of the silence that was only broken by their voices.

They were all very striking in appearance, but however rude they acted, the gathering gave them a wide berth, ignoring them as if they were all used to it.

The tales of Varia's accomplishments were received with great pleasure by Vongola. They had never failed a single mission ordered by Nono, and brought strategic victories led by Xanxus.

To their left was Tsunayoshi's famiglia. It was composed of the Dino Chiavarogne and his right hand, Kyoya Hibari and Reborn, all dressed in customary white. Their flower of choice was the yellow rose.

Next to them was Giotto's group. They wore white with gold accents. Each of them held a beautiful bouquet of flowers composed of Basil, Fraxinella, Saffron, Yarrow and Asphodel flowers.

Enrico's group was by far the largest, having five of his most trusted guards and seven of Massimo's most priced assassins. None of them brought flowers except for Enrico, who had a small bucket of Aloe.

Behind them were supporting families. The Varia had none, while Tsuna had the Chiavarone, The Association, and a couple of unknown families.

Giotto had a large gathering of _old blood_ supporters. Giotto Vongola II as he was came to be known, came from the direct line of the founder, and knowing this, those who did not particularly like Nono's famiglia had flocked over to Giotto's side, serving as the primary opposition to both Nono and Nono's sons.

A comparable number of supporters rallied under Enrico, while the fifth faction, whose loyalties were to Vongola but to none of the heirs, stayed at the sidelines.

The assembly was gathered at the backyard of Vongola which overlooked a large man-made lake. On an alter, Nono and his guardians sat, and waited for the last esteemed member of the famiglia who confirmed their attendance to arrive, and once everything was set, Nono stood.

Immediately, the crowd quieted.

Timoteo gazed at the assembly with his tired but knowledgeable eyes. He was twice the age of many, and still going strong, known as "the miracle man", who led them through triumph and splendor of the new age, the esteemed leader of the GU empire, the ninth man to inherit the Vongola throne, Timoteo Vongola.

Even the Varia closed their mouths and opted to listen.

"We have abolished the old laws, and put aside frivolous practices that we've all once abided… and yet, here I am, saying to myself… how I wish my son was given a chance to confess his sins, and have a priest preside over these matters instead of myself. I am getting old. I am not blind, however. I am aware that there is enmity within Vongola, and I am beside myself to find a way to stop it."

At these words, the tension in the air rose, and Tsuna stared at the head, wondering why… but hoping that since he was the boss, he would not allow more bloodshed.

"I will not stop those of you who will seek revenge. The strong shall live and the weak shall die. It has been our way, to settle things, and that is why until now, Vongola had stood strong. We spilled the blood of our foes! At the same time, for as long as I can remember, we have spilled the blood of our kin! It is a sad thing. It is sad but it is the truth. I accept this. I accept that this is what we are. I will not be surprised to see our manor painted in red, and we will all bathe n it."

Before anyone could react at the horrifying picture the ninth painted, Nono raised his hand and gently put it down in a gesture of silence.

"I will, however, allow those who wish to grieve, a few days to grieve in peace. For a week, I would like everyone to peacefully coexist. Anyone who disobeys this will meet death. I will personally kill those foolish enough who do not heed this warning."

Then, the heavy countenance of Nono seemed to soften, and he smiled a little.

"Now… I speak to you as a mere man who has lost his son…"

* * *

**AN:** Um… All this time I thought Senhor was Italian (got influenced from the last Tyki/Allen fic I read) before it dawned on me today that it was Portuguese… right, it's supposed to be signore, but those are minor corrections left for the future… I'll just keep that in mind when writing from now on.

Again, sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors. I will go over them when I have time. Oh, and I love flowers. Those who don't understand, I'll mention it on the next chapter. A bit Tsuna-centric here. Well, the story is primarily about him… Sorry if it's a bit anticlimactic, but hey… a lot can happen in a week.

* * *

_Published 1/8/2013_


End file.
